


[ME]In the name of GOD(天作之合)

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: *严重警告*：ABO 带球跑 OOC 文题不符





	1. 01

01

一切都始于一个意外。

“对不起。”

只这一天，Mark觉得自己差不多快要把人生前二十年的抱歉都说完了，而对象还很巧合的是同一个。

Eduardo根本不想理他。他顶着一头凌乱又柔软的棕发快步走在前面，这中间Mark还分心想着Eduardo原来也有不听话打着卷的头发，只是平时他用发胶把它们收拾得服帖了。

显然现在Mark自己脑袋上的造型也比Eduardo好不到哪里去，用路人的眼光看就是一颗炸开的西兰花，但Mark本来的发型跟这个比也就是10和11程度上的区别，更别说他从来不像Eduardo那样注重外表。别忘了，他还有段关于睡袍的光辉历史。

可这是重点吗？

“Wardo——”渐渐失去耐心的Mark终于追上去抓住了Eduardo的手。

明明是在阳光明媚的加州Eduardo掌心的温度却低到惊人。

Mark的心一下就软了，放下了那种不可一世的态度，“我道歉。”

“这真的是我的错。”

“但我们要解决问题，你不理我除了让事情变得更糟之外我看不出会有什么帮助。”

Eduardo停了下来，那双琥珀色的眼睛里原本随时都要溢出来的甜蜜早已荡然无存，取而代之的是愤怒和伤心混合在一起的东西。

以及惊慌和害怕。Eduardo没有表现出来，但握在手里的冰冷和轻颤毫无保留地传导到了Mark的感觉器官。

这让Mark的心揪了起来。

他的Wardo如同一只落入险境走投无路的幼鹿，嘴唇抿得死紧好像不这么做下一秒就会哭出声。

最终他还是平复了下来，把自己的手从Mark手里抽走，尽量冷静地对他说，“你走吧，我能处理这个。”

Fuck. Mark在心里骂了一句。

他们就站在人来人往的大街上，彼此衣衫不整，看上去活像刚打了一架。鉴于两人刚刚才结束一场轰动的官司，如果有人认出他们，随手一拍就可以立刻上头条。

【塑料和解？昔日好友街头斗殴】

Mark相信Chris看到后一定会把他的办公室给拆了。

他不能让这些发生，无论是头条还是Chris的暴怒他都不要。所以Mark忍住没有当场跟Eduardo理论，而是做出让步，“回酒店再说？”

“要回你自己回。”Eduardo头也不回地大步流星，良好的教养让他不能和后面那只卷毛对骂。他走得很快。

“你确定？Eduardo你浑身上下都是刚做过爱的味道。”Mark其实想说他闻起来就像块塞满了芝士馅儿的蜂蜜蛋糕。

“上帝！你……”Eduardo难堪地抓紧了身上那件薄薄的西装外套，但这压根起不了什么效果。

“Eduardo，”Mark重新拉住他，然后从卫衣口袋里掏出一只口罩挂在Eduardo脸上，在他反抗前及时制止到，“你想我们被拍下来传到网上吗？用不用我提醒你一下那些不负责任的记者会写得多难听。”

Eduardo愣住了，任由Mark趁机把口罩套上他的耳朵。

他当然知道。关于媒体的恶毒，在这段时间内，没有谁能比他更清楚。

搞定了Eduardo的伪装工作后Mark顺便也给自己戴上了另一个——它们是刚刚跟着Eduardo进药店的时候Mark自己随手买的。

Eduardo的大半张脸都藏在口罩下面，只剩下他的眼睛，里面泛着令人心碎的光芒。

Mark觉得自己没办法跟这样的Eduardo对视，他简直是要夺走自己的心脏，让Mark有种忍不住要大喊大叫的冲动。

——别用看混蛋的眼神看我，我已经道歉了。

十分钟后，他们回到了原先的酒店。

一个小时前，还是这个房间，Eduardo和Mark赤裸地交织在那张唯一的床上。

昨天是他们发情期的最后一天，很巧的，也正好是质证结束的那天，马拉松一样的对战和性爱终于走向了共同的尽头。白天他们衣冠楚楚地各自抨击，晚上却像两支藤蔓一样激烈地纠缠，并且两边都做得很好，完全没有互相打扰。

所有人都不知道他们的标记关系，包括Chris和Dustin。后两个可能只猜测得到他们曾经是情侣，还都没有到主动去向双方求证的地步。

由于标记会带给他们共同的发情期，而长时间的没见面催化了生理本能，所以两个人都没坚持太久，不到一天就滚到了一起。

主动的是Eduardo。

他用甜到滴水的软糯嗓音跟Mark提出互相帮助的请求，甚至在床上遭到了来自Mark的报复——逼他承认了见到自己的那刻起就想要被填满。

当Mark用凶悍地撞击迫使Omega吐出取悦自己的话语时，Eduardo几乎是予取予求。只要能舒服，Mark爱听什么他就说什么。

但Mark还是不满意。他们之间的精神连结彻底失灵，貌似从欺骗和背叛生效的那时起，它就断得一点也不剩，先前Mark还能故作无谓地想是距离太远才会没有动静，但事实毫不留情地击碎了那份隐藏的希望。Mark没办法判断Eduardo说的是真是假，也没办法知道他心里到底想的什么。

于是Mark表现得丝毫没有受到发情期的影响，真相却是自己上瘾得不得了。好在Eduardo似乎更加需要他，就被顺理成章地欺负得有些过分，Mark在公开对峙时的怒火全部转化为性欲，发泄到白天还冷漠残忍的Eduardo的身上，最后把他变成只会在自己下面敞开着腿打颤，一点攻击性也没有的小可怜。

原先的计划——Eduardo在跟他睡了第二次后的凌晨提出，他们在三个月之后一起去一家严格保密的私立医院，去除这个存在超过一年的标记。

因为精神上的连结比身体上更麻烦得多，所以他们两个的问题其实不大，甚至可以说是简单。

毕竟就算是最先进的医学，也没办法控制内心。

而Eduardo和Mark之间的只是纯粹的肉体本能。

Mark当然不会拒绝。他还没有傻到留下一个定时炸弹般的标记等着别人发现，Facebook的CEO和前CFO曾处于一段亲密关系的事情实在没必要让全世界都知道。况且他们也都不再有什么留念，就算有，也会随着时间慢慢消失。

他是说，如果Eduardo都这么干脆，那他还有什么理由不更绝情一点。

他一定不能输。

荒唐又可笑的是，第一天晚上，他还把一只戒指揣在贴身的内兜里。

这是Mark Zuckerberg超群的智商第一次也是唯一一次欠费。好在他没有把它拿出来再当场单膝跪地。

那真的是太傻了，Mark庆幸他没有这样做。

但是意外发生了，他们都没有预料到。

是个非常严重的意外。

他们做爱的时候会用套和润滑剂。润滑剂是第一天Eduardo准备程度不够而导致快感下降后，Eduardo自己主动提供的，说明了什么他们都心知肚明。

Omega的身体不再向他毫无防备地打开，因为彼此间的信任缺失。

Eduardo不相信Mark，在做爱时就作为副作用展现出来。

好像几个月前的完美性爱只是错觉和梦境。Eduardo持续湿润和放松的私处，温柔地包裹着他分泌爱液，脸上和身上大片潮红，性感沉迷的表情。现在Eduardo也叫的很好听，只是眼睛里不全是Mark了。

是不是任何人都可以。

最后一次，Mark结束以后，Eduardo已经累得睡着了。Mark把东西从Omega的甬道里抽出来，带出不少透明的液体，顺着对方红肿的肉洞流下来打湿了床单。他摘掉阴茎上的保险套，打了个结扔到垃圾桶。

Eduardo的胸膛上布满了痕迹，从锁骨到肚脐，乳头艳丽地挺立着。

无一不是Mark的杰作。

Eduardo任由了Mark对他身体的控制欲，但对脖子及其以上的部位都表示了拒绝。

他是这样说的，“Mark，别让我顶着疯狂做爱的标签坐在你的对面，大家都已经够尴尬了。”

合理请求，予以通过。

虽然他没有说过不许亲嘴，可Mark还是一次都没有吻过他。

或许是知道明天过后Eduardo就要彻底离开他的人生，Mark内心升起了一阵剧烈的复杂情绪，难以名状，就像密密麻麻的水藻一样盘踞在他的内脏周围，一点一滴地汲取所有的氧气，Mark感觉到了窒息。

他不知道是怎么发生的，罪魁祸首可能是信息素。Eduardo在梦里发出呢喃似的呻吟，翻滚到他的身边，无意识地用屁股磨蹭着Mark再次恢复生机的老二，耻骨贴着Mark的腰侧，无声地发出邀请。

而Mark自然不会客气。他他撕咬着Eduardo水润的下唇，舔舐藏在下边的整齐牙齿，勾勒着对方嘴唇的形状，将Eduardo从内到外操透了一遍，并且有意无意地，忘记了戴套这件事。他发誓只是想感受那层硅胶之外的温暖，他没想过给彼此带来麻烦。

Eduardo在睡梦中放得更开了，同时也敏感得惊人。在Mark又一次攻击他的宫口时，柔嫩的腔道抽搐着收缩起来，而Mark完全没有预料到地被卷入了刺激而湿腻的快慰之中，等他反应过来结已经张开，卡在了Eduardo的生殖腔入口。

高潮仿佛用尽了Mark仅存的精力。白天他陷在官司和工作里，忙得焦头烂额，晚上又花了大量时间来和Omega消耗多余的能量和欲望，所以在他把精液射进Eduardo身体里之后疲倦极了，没来得及想后果和清理，连阴茎都还留在Eduardo体内，就陷入了睡眠。

于是这个早晨变成了他们的噩梦。

Eduardo是先醒过来的那个，他察觉得到有什么不对劲。Mark醒来前的动作牵动了自己的感官，Eduardo的心脏收紧了。

看着Mark把在他身体里堵了一整夜的阴茎拔出来，蜿蜒的乳白色细线从腿根流下，Eduardo觉得自己什么也感觉不到了。

只有轰鸣在耳边自己的呼吸心跳声，以及无穷无尽的沉默。

标记双方发情期受孕率是百分之百。

TBC


	2. 02

02

纵使Mark有世界上运行最快的脑子，遇到这种状况也只有当场宕机的份。他受到的惊吓完全不比Eduardo来的少。

离做完最后一次到现在已经超过了十小时，Eduardo差不多游走在崩溃边缘，他的腹部保持着些微隆起，看上去和一次暴饮暴食后的效果无异。

可它们是成人行为的产物，是激情过后的证明。

Eduardo迈进了浴室，并在Mark试图给予帮助之前，及时地锁上了门。

他订的房间都是高级套房，所有设计和服务都经过了人性化考虑，因此Eduardo能在盥洗池旁边的柜子里找到一些辅助用品和药物。

这绝对不是什么好的体验。糟糕的事总是接连不断，今天以前Eduardo还以为烦恼的事情终于处理完成，现实就跟他开了这样巨大的一个玩笑。

显然这一点也不好笑，Eduardo被打得措手不及，连0.03%都没有这么大的冲击力。

Eduardo朝着墙上的镜子张开腿，再把戴着医用手套涂着甘油的手指伸进被彻底操开过的入口，挤压刺激着促使那些不属于自己的乳浊体液从红通通的洞穴流出来，慢慢在冰冷的大理石台面上积成了一滩牛奶一样的水迹。

他感觉到了难堪。

难堪到全部心理防线都溃不成军，眼泪怎么也止不住。

能让Eduardo哭成这样的，除了家人，名单上自此多了一个血缘之外的人——Mark Zuckerberg。

恍惚间Eduardo还在想，Mark是上帝特地派来折磨他的吗，为了惩罚连他自己都不知道的过错？上辈子他是做了多么伤天害理的事。

长到这么大，Eduardo从来没有过这种类似于从内部被击穿的感受。那场构陷没有拆碎他，Eduardo已经准备好站起来迈过这道坎，继续开启他的人生，一次失败不会也不应该成为他漫长生命中的阻碍。但是，他现在眼前面临的这个，让他失去了理智。

Eduardo不止是为了自己而活，他的前二十岁的生命都在给自己的家庭带来荣誉，而只这一年，风云变幻，他的举动开始令他的姓氏蒙羞，无休止的愧疚和煎熬压得他喘不过气。

家人都还以为自己和Mark只是合作伙伴的关系，Eduardo从没提及过他的情感状态。

先不说他们家传统的文化氛围，就算放到社会大环境下，对待未婚、被标记、怀孕的Omega，大众包容程度也是小的可怜。

不，其实Eduardo不在乎外人的眼光，但他在意外界对他家庭的伤害，这种变相的连带问责是Eduardo压力的最主要来源，他内疚又难过，从舆论开始把笔墨放到他的背景上就一刻也没停止过自责。并且，在他经历这些的时候，他的家人不在他身后。

他们没有过多干预，Eduardo是在凭一己之力和Mark单打独斗，尽管这也是他所希望的，但少了家人的支持对自小备受宠爱的Eduardo来说，失落伤心都在所难免。

Eduardo想过最坏的结果就是官司打输了回家，放下自尊，寻求家庭作为庇护所，再慢慢走出来，可如今似乎回家已经成为Eduardo的一种奢望。

他隐瞒的都不得不被暴露在阳光底下，所有人都会知道原来他不只是脑子坏了，就连身体也不再属于他自己。

如果这一切都是为了复仇，那么Eduardo想说Mark的目的达到了，他得偿所愿，自己惨败得一塌糊涂，再顺便证明一个永恒的真理——Mark总是能赢。

无助感从每个毛孔侵蚀进内部，Eduardo觉得冷。

终于搞了干净，在把自己弄出四五次高潮过后，Eduardo的屁股总算不再滴淌Mark的精液。

避孕药是三小时内的，Eduardo把它们扔回了原来的地方，打算去买新的。

他随便穿上了浴室里自己昨天挂在那里的衣服，走出去的脚步都不稳，有点无力，他知道这是正常的。

打开门，Eduardo就看到了靠在墙边的Mark。

一向不可一世的暴君难得地表现得顺从，安静地看着他从浴室走出来，自己也缓慢地站起身，目光一刻也没离开Eduardo。

Mark的手在裤缝边握紧又松开，脸上不再是万年不变的表情，他皱着眉。语速足够快，但吐字清晰，“我听见你在哭。”

要是在平时，以Eduardo对Mark的了解，一定不难猜出他是在紧张。

然而此刻Eduardo只想得到——饶了他吧。

“我没哭。”

他没时间了。

Eduardo像只没头苍蝇一样在房间里翻找着不知道掉落在哪里的钱包和手机，Mark一直阴魂不散地跟在他后面。

“可你眼睛都是红的。”

CEO大人不依不饶，扬起的下颌自带着一股不达目的不罢休的气势。

“看在上帝的份上……”Eduardo几近抓狂，在他回头转身撞到Mark的肩膀的时候。

喋喋不休的卷毛终于安静下来，刻意退到Eduardo一米开外的距离，然后又抿了抿唇，悄悄往前跨了一小步。

最后Eduardo在垃圾桶里发现了它们，手机和钱包，上面是一只用过的保险套，Eduardo用两只指头拈开了它，再把自己的东西揣到上衣口袋里。

“你去哪里？”“别跟着我。”

两句话几乎同时响起，在Eduardo走到房间的门口时。Eduardo像是突然被噎了一下，在瞪了Mark一眼之后，便踏着急躁却又不失优雅的步伐快速往酒店外走去。Mark撇撇嘴，表示不跟对方计较，亦步亦趋地跟在Eduardo的身后，阿迪达斯的拖鞋在酒店浅白纹理的石质地板上踩出难以忽略的摩擦声。

他满意地看到前方Eduardo骤然僵直的背影。

可以想象到，如今的药剂学还没有发达到可以制造出24小时内的事后避孕产品。Mark想如果有机会自己绝对会愿意资助这一项目的新药研发，但似乎目前最需要关心的是在药店里不顾形象的Eduardo。

“抱歉，最长时限只有三个小时是吗？”

第二十三次。

Mark看了看时间：11:20。这说明七分钟内，Eduardo将这个问句重复了二十三遍。

巴西青年软软糯糯的口音很好听，尤其现在还带有一点急切和哀求的味道在里面，没有人比Mark更清楚这种语调的杀伤力。

护士小姐也很为难，显然这不是她第一次碰到这种顾客，但她确实无能为力。

某种意义上讲，她只是个导购，甚至不拥有这家药店，所以不要把她看作有神医属性的救命稻草好吗。

于是这位姑娘也重复了跟前二十二次完全无异的回答。

“是的，先生，对不起。”

有着南美血统的英俊青年勉强地冲她笑了笑，再到男性Omega专区绕了不知道第几圈——Mark忘了数，然后对护士说，“请问可以每种避孕药都给我拿一个吗？”

“当然，针剂您也需要吗？”

“是的。”

“从十五分钟到三小时的都要对么？”

“没错。”

Mark忍无可忍，他有义务制止面前这个企图用过量药物自杀的傻子。

“你疯了吗？”

在Eduardo递出自己的信用卡前Mark一把夺下那张小小的卡片。

“还给我。”

碍于脸面Eduardo没有当场发作，而是瞪着眼从牙缝里吐出这几个字。

画外音是：不然我就打你了。

Mark跟Eduardo僵持了一会儿，最后还是败下阵来。

有着暴君名声的CEO现在更像是头暴躁的野兽，被食草的动物挑衅得就要扑咬过去，又想起要把对方当成玩伴而不是食物，气得只能啃自己的爪子。

Eduardo抽过自己的卡，把它交给那位收银台后看了一出诡异默戏的小姐，读卡时却遇到了麻烦。

“这张银行卡的卡户被冻结了，先生。”

同时愣住的是Eduardo和Mark两个人，不仅在于这件事本身，还有牵连起的关于冻结账户的不愉快回忆。

“抱歉。”Eduardo回过神，从钱包里取出另一张。

第三张。

第四张。

……

无一例外，Eduardo的信用卡统统被冻结。

长着甜蜜斑比眼的小鹿尴尬得连连道歉，准备离开之时Mark拉住了他的手臂。

“希望警察不会以资助你滥用药物为由逮捕我。Eduardo，现在是你欠我……”Mark看了看单据，继续说到，“一千九百美元。我们需要再算一遍吗？”

“Shit，这些玩意儿可真贵。”还不忘吐一句槽。

Eduardo全程一言不发，拿好装药的塑料袋便立刻走了出去，不等那颗还在结账的西兰花。

“Eduardo！”

Mark要暴跳如雷了，寒冰一般透心凉的目光直直地盯着处理账目中的小姑娘。被看得发毛的可怜女士没敢耽搁，搞定过后便迅速地把卡拔给对方。在两位不速之客都离开后才彻底松了口气。

又经历了路上的戏码，他们终于能平静地再次回到电梯里。

狭小的空间只有他们两个人，Mark舔了舔唇，试图开口，但是连“W”的音节都还没有发出来，Eduardo就拿起了手机贴在耳朵上。

“You froze my accounts?”

听筒那边的声音Mark听不见。

“You froze my accounts.”

前后两句的语气差别Mark是如此熟悉，几个月前他正一字不差地跟Eduardo进行过同样的对话。

“这是我自己的决定……好的如果你想断绝关系大可以现在就对外宣布，我不在乎……不，我知道我在说什么，我没有失去理智……再见，父亲。”

电梯上的数字在一点点地攀升，Mark没回过头去看Eduardo，但根据对方急促的呼吸声Mark能猜到他的Wardo现在是什么样子。

吵完架必然通红的眼圈和脸蛋，失去血色的嘴唇，棕色的眼仁和里面闪着光的泪水。

操，说点什么，或者做点什么。Mark对自己的僵硬感到绝望。

在他还纠结着的时间里，电梯停在了他们订的房间的楼层。Mark没来得及看清Eduardo的脸，留给他的只有那道透着些许冷漠的后背。

“说吧，想谈什么。”

Mark不知道Eduardo还会抽烟。即使那只骨节分明的手夹着支点燃的香烟，配上Eduardo轮廓精致的脸，画面好看得像在拍广告大片，Mark还是皱着眉从这位顶级男模手里抢走了必要道具。

Eduardo瞪他，Mark当然不甘示弱地再瞪回去，直到眼睛酸得两个人双双放弃。

“主要不在于我，”Mark薅了把自己的卷发，望着低垂着眼心不在焉的Eduardo，一边说，“在于你，Wardo，你要怎么办。”

亲密的称呼惹得Eduardo侧目，但他没有跟Mark计较这个问题。

化身混蛋小少爷的Eduardo靠在飘窗的玻璃上，似笑非笑地看向Mark，“我怎么办，关你什么事。”

Mark闭上眼长呼一口气，忍了。

“你如果要跟家人决裂，可以搬到加州来。或者你还想读书，斯坦福就在旁边……”他混乱地组织着语言，蓝色眼睛一刻也没离开过Eduardo，“你应该比我清楚，斯坦福和哈佛的商学院都是全世界最好的。”

“Mark Zuckerberg。”Eduardo叫了他的全名，所以Mark闭嘴了。

“我们就算要谈，话题也不该是我的家事，嗯？”挑起的尾音彰示了说话者的不满，Eduardo变得刻薄了起来，“我们要谈的是你一手造就的麻烦，换句话说，也就是加诸于我的麻烦。这还要谢谢你，因为一切都该死地完全拜你所赐！”

一袋子的避孕药被Eduardo抓起来摔在Mark脚边，乱七八糟地散落一地。

很好，Mark现在就是Eduardo的活靶，没有比他更完美的出气筒了不是么。

那些话就像利剑一样，精确无误地扎进Mark的每寸皮肤。他试过不要被激怒，但是失败了。

“我不是故意的，Eduardo，这对我没好处！”

Mark激烈地为自己辩解，他的信息素甚至没能控制住地释放出一些，气氛却是和情欲无关的剑拔弩张。

“你要打官司，可以；你要钱和股份，可以；你要互相帮助，可以；你要取消连结，可以。”

“做爱你一夜只要一次，用你选的润滑剂和避孕套，用你喜欢的姿势。”

“Eduardo，我没有一次拒绝过你！你要走就走，我不是什么痴情怪兽，故意让你怀上一个孩子，我没这么无耻。”

说到后面，Mark的语速简直要突破天际。他的每根头发都仿佛通了高压电，一副生人勿近的模样，嘴巴抿得死紧，下巴和脖子仰成了一个类似侵略的角度，此时的Mark每个毛孔都散发着攻击性。

Eduardo惨白着一张脸，无措地摇了摇头，扣在窗台上的手指微弱地颤抖。

面对来自Mark的控诉他无话可说。那么Zuckerberg式的指责，除了败下阵来，Eduardo根本没法抵抗。

过了好久，他才从带着自嘲的假笑说到。

“看来我还要感谢你昨天晚上送给我的另一场伏击？”

“你爽吗，Mark？我睡着的时候是不是很棒？你都不知道我在里面清理了多久。”

“闭嘴。”Mark没办法听Eduardo这样说话，他觉得被侮辱了，虽然Eduardo侮辱的只有他自己本人。

Eduardo偏过头看着那双钴蓝的眼睛，深邃到几乎读不出以前他从里面看到过的东西。可能他从来没有真正读懂过对方。

“要是你能把我怀孕的几率稀释到0.03%就好了。”

软绵绵地以这句话作为文不对题的回应，Eduardo却不知道原来每个词都可以化作最锋利的刀刃。

因为当他把它们说出来的一瞬间，Eduardo觉得自己失去了心脏，或者说他宁愿失去。

非常疼，铺天盖地的疼。

潮水般的过往和记忆朝他涌来，Eduardo只能死死地守着不远处的航标，努力不被巨浪击得粉碎。

Mark也没好到哪儿去。他的表情出现了裂痕，好几分钟后才耸了耸肩，闷闷地回复到。

“我也希望我可以。”

走到门边的Mark回头望了望还坐在飘窗上的Eduardo，只看得见对方完美的侧脸。

阳光透过玻璃窗洒在Eduardo细瘦的身体之上，投下一道逆光的暗影。Eduardo一动不动，安静得像块古希腊的人形雕塑。

Mark张了张嘴，告别的话没说出来，沉默了一会儿便走了。

致操蛋的一切——

再次走出酒店，Mark冲高高挂在天上的太阳比了一个中指。

TBC


	3. 03

03

一周之前Eduardo确实有很多计划，首先是要处理好毕业的事情，然后他可以先找几个不错的公司投投简历，再从中选一家最适合自己的，当然会是在华尔街，最后等全部安排好了，Eduardo想回一次家。他对他的家庭怀有愧疚，但家人始终是家人，Eduardo相信他的不安和烦恼将会一起被化解，当他在自家的私人海滩痛快地冲上一天浪之后。

而现在一切都没办法顺利进行，Eduardo变得偏执，他不管不顾地把一切都归咎于硅谷里的卷毛混蛋，一边冷静得可怕地挥霍着那个混蛋签给自己的金钱。

要不然呢，可悲的Saverin小少爷名下的所有信用卡都被父亲冻结，而Mark的钱他用着非常心安理得。

Screw it, whatever.

如果说在这段时期有什么事值得被记住的话——他以极其优秀的成绩从哈佛毕业。毕业典礼上他穿着蓝色的学士服，尽管相比他的体型显得过于宽大，但他看起来还是光鲜照人。

遗憾的是除了相处不错的导师和同学外，没有别的他在乎的人能听到他的演讲了，虽然他只熬夜准备了一天，都能让台下的所有人起立为他鼓掌。

Eduardo觉得自己的心脏就像是已经爆炸过了的核反应堆，有害的情绪一直在辐射四周，快乐源源不断地在流失，跟他皮下的脂肪消失得一样快。他不得不在那之外搭一座冷冰冰的钢筋外壳，强迫自己摆脱痛苦，否则他会被折磨到精神崩溃。

Mark并没有停止插足进来，即便Eduardo恶狠狠地嘲讽过他。但他找不到Eduardo的消息。不，事实是Eduardo没有藏起来，Mark知道他去了毕业典礼，哈佛官网上都是他作为优秀毕业生演讲的照片，Mark的Facebook里也有几个同学发布了几张零星的照片。问题是他不可能撇下一切就这样飞到美国的东边去，公司的事情很忙，而Eduardo的敌意是Mark潜意识里就排斥的东西。

得了吧，实话就是，即使是机器人也有自尊的。

只不过标准可能不太一样。Eduardo在最新回复他的邮件上全大写且不带脏字的单词告诉他，他的行为是在损害双方的自尊。

但Mark不那么觉得，Eduardo应该有一点安全意识，他的电脑和手机跟初生婴儿一样脆弱，对Mark来说是不攻自破的级别。

当Eduardo再一次看到被他拉近黑名单的Mark堂而皇之地占满了他的收件箱，忍到极限的Eduardo深深地吸了一口气，再慢慢吐出来。

直到下一秒耳朵边传来了熟悉的Mark-the-Nerd的声音，Eduardo才知道他已经在键盘上播下了对方的号码。

Mark在电话那边说了不少，Eduardo只感觉到了一阵耳鸣和头疼，晕眩很短暂，缓过来的Eduardo一只手撑在桌面上一只手还紧紧抓着手机。

他一定是对Mark的声音过敏，找不出别的解释了，听筒里Mark听起来有些失真，但从一开始到现在的几十秒里Mark就没有停止过。

Eduardo很是烦躁，脑袋里的几根神经全部纠缠在一起，他一定是骂了对方几句，因为他心里正在想的就是骂人的话，而对面的Mark顿住了。

一时之间只剩下电流声。

然后Mark回应了这个，他对Eduardo说“你也是，还比我可恶得多”，本来算不上什么反击，但让Eduardo感到震惊的是Mark说的葡语。

他的语言。

生涩的元音在Mark嘴里显得迟钝和愚蠢，语速也被迫减速到正常人水准之下。Eduardo晃了会儿神，这才想起刚刚他是用的母语诅咒的对方。

所以这就轮到他被Mark用葡语骂bitch了。Eduardo气得跺脚，脸上都难得地染上了红晕。

喋喋不休的Mark被Eduardo扔进满是冰块的冰桶，Eduardo边平息怒火边喝着酒。

接下来该去哪里成了Eduardo的难题。那天离现在也才不过五天，Eduardo买的测纸还什么都测不出来。或许Eduardo心底一直都埋着侥幸，0.03%并不是那么难遇，他经历过一次就有可能再有一次。酒精和尼古丁并没有对他并没有太大安慰作用，自己也没有如愿地被它们麻痹，Eduardo不是容易上瘾的体质，尽管这几天被他消耗了不少。

纽约太冷了，春天并没有降临这里，再坚不可摧的意志都能被凌冽的风和雪瓦解得丝毫不剩。Eduardo开始想念佛罗里达的初春，阳光会好好地亲吻每个爱戴它的公民，温暖的洋流只会把湿润带到海岸。

也许他可以回家，如果被轰出家门，他也可以就在迈阿密呆两天，Eduardo不是那种会乞求的人，但他确实对他的家人怀揣着一份道歉，而他需要做的只是去把它传达出去。

Eduardo订下了下午的航班，动作迅速到还来不及犹豫，这连他自己都很惊讶。

Saverin家的大少爷在家门口捡到Eduardo的那天迈阿密全城都在下雨。

整个佛罗里达半岛在初春迎来了她的雨季，这是今年的第一场大规模降雨，Alex后知后觉地意识到它可能是Eduardo回归的信号。

对Alex来说，今天就是一个平常的工作日，他光是在航班上就用了接近四个小时，把车从机场开到比斯坎湾富人区又花了九十多分钟，到家都已经快傍晚了，而他白天刚在塔城跟一位古巴籍的跨国地产商人谈完合作的事宜，这本来是父亲的工作，但是老Saverin早在三天前就和母亲一起飞回了巴西，为了赶去参加一位老友的第二次婚礼。

把车开到车库停好之后Alex撑着一把伞往正门走，远远的他能看到一道黑色的人影和微弱的火星，不难猜出这个人正在抽烟。

阴沉沉的天空和足以模糊视线的雨水让Alex一时之间分辨不清靠在滴水的门沿下的人的脸。但他足够警觉，早早地把手机拿了出来，拨号页面划到社区保安的号码。

然后他闻到了空气里熟悉的那股味道，尽管夹杂着雨水和泥土，Alex也迅速地知道了他们家门前所谓的不速之客到底是谁。

“……Dudu？”

语气之所以会变得迟疑是因为Alex从没想过Eduardo会回来。他从媒体上得知了Eduardo并没有遵从家庭律师的意见反而是选择了和解，父亲勃然大怒，在电话那头跟小儿子大吵了一架，还扬言要断绝父子关系。这都是Alex从母亲那里听来的。

他没想过他的弟弟会选择回家，还偏偏碰上了一家人都不在的时候，只有Alex一个人在也是这么久了才赶回来，他都不知道这算巧合还是Eduardo故意挑的这个时间。

走近了就看得清楚了，Eduardo把自己缩在门口最高的台阶上，全身都湿了个透，Alex一朝这边走他的目光就没有移开过，头发也被淋得软趴趴地贴在头上。

他的脸上是病态的潮红，脸颊两侧都瘦得凹陷了下去，颧骨凸出很明显，本来就不小的眼睛此时更是被衬托的大得有些吓人。

终于，Alex离他的距离只剩下一个台阶，Eduardo扯出了一个人畜无害的笑，用葡语跟他的大哥打招呼，“嗨，Alex。”

仿佛就是这一个不太有诚意的笑勾起了Alex的脑海中的记忆线，他这才想起来自己原来已经有那么久没见过他的幺弟了。因为那场官司，Eduardo甚至没回家过圣诞假期。

从小时候起Eduardo就特别黏Alex，幼年时的他还曾经把家人跟自己的亲密度在电脑上排了一个表，即使这个排名表保持着不超过两周一次的更新频率，Alex也从没掉出过前三。

一直霸占榜首的是他家的那只金毛狗Wolf。那只狗跟Eduardo很有缘，他们分享同一个生日，是Alex带着Michele在家等父亲母亲从医院回来的时间里，邻居家的大金毛刚好生了五只小狗，年轻邻居很好心，准备送一只给他们家。Alex和弟弟正在隔壁的草坪上看小狗吃奶时，爸爸妈妈就抱着新成员回家了。

Eduardo跟Wolf一人一狗相处得非常愉快，Eduardo全家移民到美国时都带着他。直到Eduardo15岁上了寄宿学校，他才去世，而Eduardo没有见到最后一面，是妈妈带着他去做的安乐。

Alex还想得起Eduardo在电话那边得知这个消息时带着哽咽的声线，而现在的Eduardo就和当年一样，强行把自己的负面情绪塞在暗处的匣子里，假装一切都好好的。

看看他的这副鬼样子吧，惨兮兮的就跟雨天还要到街上觅食的流浪猫没什么两样。Alex的心里就像被点燃了一罐汽油桶，有气却不知道对谁撒。

所以他什么也没说，只是叹了口气，从口袋里摸出钥匙开了门，把Eduardo推了进去。

Alex端着一杯热好的牛奶走到Eduardo的房间，发现自己的弟弟正安安静静坐在飘窗上，看着窗外不知道灵魂飞到了哪儿去。

外面明明是一片漆黑，除了打在玻璃窗上的雨，什么都没有。Eduardo穿了一件上上个冬天留在家里的圣诞毛衣，家里的保姆给他们三兄弟每个都织了一件，却只有Eduardo乖乖地穿上了，Michele和他都嫌幼稚。

他们家不是很虔诚的犹太家庭，而从小照顾他们的保姆阿姨是基督教徒，有时她不回在乔治亚州的家，Saverin家就会过次圣诞节。因为Eduardo最听话，所以他总能获得更多偏心，Alex一下就能看出来他的那件毛衣是最好看的，鲜艳的配色衬得他又白又嫩，仿佛时间又倒回到了几年前Eduardo读高中。

但Alex不知道的是Eduardo这个时候穿它是因为觉得冷。

他瘦了很多，估计在外面吃了不少苦头。Alex作为长子，一直都是疼爱自己最小的弟弟的，但难得的，在父亲决定不插手弟弟和同门之间的官司纠纷时，他没有反对，而是跟父亲统一了战线。

Eduardo是他们三个当中唯一的一个Omega，从小体弱的Dudu更像是被当做女孩子来养的，全家都很宠他。Alex还记得幺弟的成年礼物是一台当年最新款的蓝色法拉利，结果没超过24个小时就葬身报废厂。那个时候母亲怎么说的——“Dudu没事就好了”。

可在家族的呵护下Eduardo并没有成长为大家所期盼的乖宝贝，相反的，他的性格极具矛盾性，一面温和善良，一面又固执好强，喜欢在原则问题上跟家里唱反调，而其他的无关紧要的事情上就表现得像只温驯的小斑比，眨巴着湿漉漉的棕眼睛，让人没办法不爱他。

然而他闯祸了，这可比撞坏几辆跑车严重得多。Eduardo人生的前二十年都在给他的家族带来荣誉，但之后却让家族蒙羞。哈佛经济系的高材生因为大意被合伙人暗算踢出了自己的公司，这在巴西移民圈绝对算得上是大新闻。

Alex面前的是打完官司回来后的Eduardo，他看起来疲惫又轻松，背部不再因为高度的压力而紧绷，应该是家庭让他觉得安全到足够卸下防备。

说实话，看着这样的幺弟Alex不是不后悔，当初怎么也不该让他一个人面对那一切，学业、官司、舆论，惩罚的目的早就达到了。Eduardo没有让人意外地承担下了所有，并且拿回了属于自己的全部，即使父亲一直不满Eduardo选择跟那个Zuckerberg和解，但Alex这样一个现代化年轻商人的视角看来，自己的弟弟做得不错。

“给我的？”

Eduardo撒娇般地冲他笑，眼睛里透着琥珀的光泽。

Alex把牛奶递给了他，顺带揉了把Eduardo柔软的头发。

“Alex……”

Eduardo全神贯注地盯着杯子里的奶，有一口没一口地啜饮着，叫自己大哥的名字。

“嗯？”Alex注意到Eduardo取下了家族戒指，他几乎是不可察觉地皱了皱眉。

“你还好吗？”

这算是有点疏远的问候，可Eduardo就是有本事将它说得那么亲切。

“我很好，爸爸妈妈Michele都很好。”Alex敲了敲弟弟穿着袜子的脚，看他在对面挪出一块位置，然后自己坐了上去。

“爸爸还在生气，是吗？”Eduardo垂着眼睛没看他的大哥，睫毛被热气晕得湿了一片。他现在刚洗完澡，头发也没吹干，低着头一副可怜得像被抛弃的小动物的样子，软绵绵的语调没有一点威慑力。

“他后悔跟你吵架了。”Alex的心脏跟洒了柠檬汁一般酸涩，自从个子长到他肩膀后，Eduardo再也没有这么低眉顺眼过，再乖巧骨子里也是只小狮子，不怕天不怕地的。Alex有点心疼。

“真的，虽然他没有说，但全家都在跟他冷战，前些天妈妈都不准他上桌吃饭的。”

Eduardo噗嗤一声笑出来，牛奶洒到了下巴上，他抬起手就在衣袖上擦了干净。

“Alex，你还记不记得我小时候跟你说的那些秘密。”Eduardo用亮晶晶的眼睛扫过大哥成熟英俊的脸，能在上面看出父亲的影子。

“哪里敢忘，你每个星期一都会把我堵在房间门口让我背一遍，背不完不准去上学，那么小的小Dudu可真是个大混蛋。”Alex总是迟到周一的英语课，经常被那位戴眼镜的年长女老师多罚一倍家庭作业。

“那如果我现在再让你背呢？”

如果Eduardo有角，现在就该在头顶露出来了，背后再翘上根恶魔尾巴，活脱脱的无理取闹。

“饶了我吧，小家伙，天天背报表都要命。”Alex无奈地双手合十，他才不想招惹这个小恶魔。

“那你就再听我说个秘密。”Eduardo歪了歪脑袋，斑比眼一眨一眨的，脸上却没什么表情。

Alex有模有样地对天举起三根手指，不自觉地扬起嘴角，“绝不外泄，你的秘密在我这里一直都是安全的。”

空气好像凝固了，就在Alex说完这句话的同时。Eduardo又低下脑袋在玻璃杯边缘吸起了他的牛奶，窸窸窣窣的声音显得周围空荡荡的，Alex从来没觉得Eduardo的房间有这么大过，沉默的气氛诡异地笼罩在两个人之间。

Alex觉得有些透不过气，他扯了扯还没来得及取下的领带。Eduardo好像舍不得打破这片静谧，于是Alex只能试着去问。

他还不知道这是什么秘密，是不小心杀死了一只小鸟，还是弄坏了父亲的车的发动机引擎。当然不会是这么简单的，Alex猜，这些事对小时候的Eduardo来说就是顶天的了。

可他们家的Dudu长大了，不是吗。

“你又揍了哪家的孩子，小Saverin，”Alex跟他的幺弟开起了玩笑，想让这个轻松一点，“不能再帮你送道歉信了，我都代替你送了多少了，你有没有算过。”

Eduardo勉强地被他逗笑了，但那丝微笑几乎是瞬间就从他的唇角消失。他的悲伤像是一个面具，别人可能察觉不到，Alex一眼就能看透。

但他却无能为力，因为Eduardo的挣扎，Alex似乎能看到Eduardo的小脑袋里有两个阵营在激烈地对抗。

“听着，Dudu，你现在得吃颗退烧药，再好好睡个觉。我的房间就在你隔壁，随时欢迎你和你的秘密，好不好？”

Alex用上了哄小孩的语气，他还抬手揉了揉幺弟蓬松的头发，好声地跟他商量，然后起身准备给Eduardo留个晚安吻就回去。

但Eduardo抱住了他的腰，Alex一愣。

“Alex，我可能会，我……”

断断续续的句子从Eduardo的嘴里蹦出来，Alex耐心地等着他说完。

“我还不知道……拜托先不要告诉爸爸妈妈。”

Alex这才发现Eduardo的肩膀一直在发抖，很轻微，被克制了的效果，但这说明他是在害怕。

或许还有别的，难过不安什么的，但Alex没时间一探究竟。

因为有一阵极其不好的预感，它们正在侵蚀他的胃部，顺着食道向上到心脏。

“Dudu，”Alex把Eduardo搂进怀里，对方手中的杯子打翻在地毯上，牛奶洒了他们一身，可Alex没有管这个，他温柔地拍着Eduardo的后背，安抚自己的弟弟，“怎么了？”

无数个答案涌上Alex的心底，他不清楚属于Eduardo的会是哪一个。

“对不起，上帝啊，我真的没想过会这样，我不想……”

Eduardo崩溃了，在哥哥温暖的怀抱里，他抓着Alex的白色衬衫，眼圈都红了。

“嘘——没事的，没关系，Dudu，没关系的。”这样的Eduardo太令人心疼，好像一下子又变成了趴在他怀里的小糯米团子，从来没有长大过。

“我很害怕……”Eduardo的声音哽在了喉咙里，带上了明显的哭腔，Alex一遍遍地给他顺气。

“我，我可能……可能怀孕了。”

Alex收紧了Eduardo背后自己的手臂。

TBC


	4. 04

04

该来的总归是要来的。

当大家正忙着让Facebook联通到全世界尽可能多的国家时，Mark在收到一封陌生来信和接到一通电话之后，就把自己关到了办公室，还拉上了所有的百叶窗。

Dustin作为CTO忙得恨不得一天挤出二十五个小时，Chris也是没日没夜地被发配到各个州去出差，众多员工只好把希望寄托于唯一一个看起来比较清闲又跟自家老板说得上话的家伙。

被实习生用美色骗走飞往拉斯维加斯机票的Sean Parker很想发火。

有没有搞错，累死累活大半个月才换来的三天假期就要浪费在安慰Mark这么个见鬼的任务上。先不说Mark需不需要安慰，即使真的有这个需求，把Mark的通讯录翻出来轮两圈都不该落到他头上才对。Sean确定让Mark写半个小时代码都比他在面前瞎叨逼一小时管用，而且还不会受到击剑威胁。

Sean很惜命的，靠辅佐Mark东山再起后他无时无刻不在想着怎么才能功成身退，也许再搞个投资基金会发展生命科学也不是不可以，作为地球公民和超级英雄的远房亲戚他一直都很积极地想承担社会责任好么。

可那群猴子们太可怜了，富有怜悯的Sean怎么能失去他的同理心呢，被寄予厚望的挂名总裁大人清了清嗓子，从上衣内兜里掏出呼吸器放在办公桌上显眼的位置，然后摸出他昨天刚换的细边眼镜，没等戴好就被推推搡搡地撞进了Mark的办公室。

操，Mark连门都没锁。

感受到Mark冰冷得像是要杀人的气息和眼神，Sean故作轻松地耸耸肩，大摇大摆地坐到了Mark办公桌对面的椅子上。

“出去。”

Mark低下头专心地敲打他的键盘，巨大的耳机也继续戴在头上，但是从Sean七岁就开始的编程经验判断，对方根本没在写任何有意义的东西。

“C'mon，不要折磨你的电脑，我敢打赌这是继Eduardo摔坏的那台后你用得最顺手的了。”

Sean明显感觉到Mark的手指僵在了半空几秒。

他说错什么了吗？

“你的手下们还等着他们的船长发号施令呢。”Sean壮着胆子伸手想要合上Mark笔电的显示屏，被一记眼刀剜得还没来得及碰到电脑就缩了回去。

不知道是不是错觉，Sean总觉得百万之夜过后Mark对自己怀揣有一份莫名的仇恨。好吧，就算他搞砸了午夜派对，还重新把自己跟未成年和药物扯上了关系，但问题现在都解决了，Facebook也没被负面新闻影响，他也退居了二线，这么久的劳心劳力怎么也该将功补过了吧。

Sean越想越觉得自己吃力不讨好，委屈得要死。

“你招的实习生把我的机票偷走了，为了让我来帮你的脑袋开开窍。Mark，我看你什么问题都没有，不如我陪你去喝几杯，找些漂亮的Omega。”

其实要不是看过Mark的驾驶执照，Sean完全是看不出来这个性冷淡的卷毛居然会是个Alpha。即使不是每个Alpha都该像他一样崇尚性爱，但Mark这样的简直就是违背本能，Sean连想都不用想都猜得到三个月只加班不泡妞的生活会有多泯灭人性。

除非……Sean拍了拍脑门，蹭地从椅子上站起来，狐疑地绕着Mark周围，眼睛上下乱瞟。

“我说了出去。”Mark不耐烦地摘掉头上的耳机，扔到一边的文件堆上面。

原本整齐的信件被冲击力推得乱糟糟的，Sean眼尖地看到了其中带着他所熟悉的颜色和水印的信封。

上帝，基督耶稣，这是——

机缘巧合下，Sean Parker成了除Mark之外第二个看到那封伦理协会裁定函的人。

“别这样，Mark，我最多一个月收到十封这玩意儿。没人会告你上法庭，最多就是警告，什么用都没有。”

这些都是借口，事实是Sean的好奇心快要挤爆他的脑袋，他必须看一看Mark收到了什么指控。

但Mark快他一步把东西锁到了抽屉里，钥匙扔进了口袋。

“你知道所谓的伦理协会根本就是为了针对Alpha才设立的吧，统计一下每年被评估有不论行为的Omega的人数，可能Alpha走在路上朝好看的姑娘眨个眼都是不符合伦理。”

Sean一副老练做派地拍拍Mark的肩膀，企图从这个浑身散发着阴沉磁场的卷毛嘴里套出真相。

“知道为什么不会有Alpha宣称受到歧视吗，就像反body-shaming的人不会攻击一个胖子，却肆无忌惮地管瘦子们叫骷髅。”

Mark终于忍不下去了，他一把拍掉Sean越压越重的手，尖锐的下巴直直地对着Sean，仿佛一支带刺的锥子准备向着对方的眉心发射过去，“这两者之间并不是类比，Sean，如果你再不停止骚扰我，你将收到第一封由Alpha申请的裁定函，我一点都不介意这么做。”

最后几个词被Mark加重了读音，可Sean完全不以为意，他甚至嗤笑了一声，还直接坐到了桌沿上，“得了吧，Mark，你现在最不该得罪的就是我。想象一下如果传出去那堆吃人的媒体该怎么写你，Mark，你还没那么有名，但是黑子排起来都可以装满斯坦福的整个纪念教堂。”

Mark没话说了，并且可恨的是，他不得不承认Sean是对的。

他修长的手指有节奏地戳在电脑的触控板，脸上是不甘混合着愤懑的表情。

“不要挣扎了，Marky-Rarky，”这个昵称Sean是从Eduardo嘴里听来的，他也不知道为什么今天自己总是在Mark面前有意无意地提及对方的前好友，“你可以跟我倾诉的……你这次又把谁比作了农场动物？”

“……”Mark嘲讽地从鼻腔里哼笑出声，慢慢地摇了摇头。

“还要更严重？你把喻体精确到了具体物种对吗？”Sean已经是等着看热闹的样子了。

“Eduardo。”Mark只回了一个名字。

Sean不解地挠挠后脑勺，“你骂他什么了？”

“我没骂他，你疯了吗？”Mark对Sean使出了经典的Zuckerberg式爆发，语速快得就像上了新发条的螺旋桨。

不想被Sean无聊的盘问和猜测打扰他现在本来就乱得不能再乱的思路，Mark放弃了似的朝天花板翻了个白眼，抿紧嘴唇打开了那个藏着秘密的抽屉，把那封烫手的来自佛罗里达州立伦理协会的信拿出来抛给了两眼放光的Sean的手中。

从得逞般的胜利欢呼再到其骤然而止，Sean只用了不到五秒钟。

寂静的沉默诡异地充满了整间办公室，明明很宽阔的环境偏偏让人压抑得想吐。

Sean不想吐，但他认为他的情况要更糟糕些，而呼吸器正好不在他身上。

然后他开始鬼叫。

“Jesus Fucking Christ, what the hell?!”

Sean觉得自己的下巴都要从脸上直接掉到Mark的办公桌上，他的表情就像是看到无数的可怕怪物正和谐地在他面前跳桑巴舞。

“就是跟上面写的一样，你没有看错。”Mark嫌弃地擦掉对方因为激动破音喷洒到自己脸上的口水，默默地把牙齿咬得更紧了。

那张裁定函上面有三件事需要Sean消化。

第一，Eduardo是个Omega。

这个没什么，顶多只是没猜到，Eduardo对他的敌意和随时都在线的强势很难让人有这种联想而已。

第二，Eduardo是Mark的Omega。

还在接受范围内，怪不得Mark和他之间总有种Sean参不透的化学反应。他是说，Eduardo和Mark一起出现在大家视线内的时候不是在各做各的就是在吵架，谁看得出来这个啊。

第三，Eduardo怀了Mark的孩子，而这件事违背了他本人的意愿，他正在向伦理协会申请流产，要把Mark告到伦理法庭。

Sean觉得自己缓不过来。

见鬼，他的哮喘都要被生生地吓出来。

所以他姿态扭曲地拐回到了离Mark的远一点的沙发上，一看就是精神上遭受到了极大的冲击。

也不知道过了多久，Sean感觉有一个世纪那么久，他才最终开口对Mark说了一句话。

“你一定恨死Eduardo Saverin了。”

算不上是一个疑问，Sean以陈述的语气把它说了出来。

Mark皱紧了眉头，“我不恨任何人。”

……尤其是Eduardo。这句他吞进了肚子里。

“你强奸了他？”Sean揉了揉太阳穴。他在庆幸自己不是做公关工作的，同时在心里为出差的Chris画了个十字。

“……”Mark抬起头看了看挂在墙上的剑，考虑要不要给对方一个教训。

“是不是质证结束的那天，你把他堵在厕所强行发生不安全性行——”

而这个问句引燃了Mark心中愤怒的火焰。

“Fuck you! I didn’t! I won’t!!”

直接打断对方的话，Mark快要气死了。他的每颗肺泡都挤在一起，氧气被全部抽离。这样的质疑让他想起那天Eduardo的眼神，好像自己真正是个十恶不赦的混蛋。

Mark不在乎别人怎么猜忌他，但是Eduardo不一样，如果连Eduardo都用带着恶意的有色眼镜看他，Mark会希望他是个没有感情的机器人，所有可以产生情感的地方都由硅胶和线路板构成，拿他就不用感受到那些无形却又不能忽视的疼痛。

应该是被Mark的怒火给震慑住了，Sean选择了闭嘴。

还是Mark先问的他，声音有些低哑，透着十成的沮丧，仿佛是个小心捧着从早餐中偷偷藏起来的面包要去喂给鸽子，反而被啄得满脸惨不忍睹的倒霉男孩。

“你为什么这么说？”

Sean不确定该不该说实话，因为平常就一直不可一世的Mark现在看上去居然有点可怜，他还从没见过这个样子的Mark。

可是也编不到合适的理由，Sean觉得自己灵光的脑袋可能遭遇了短路，他的舌头不受控制地吐露着心声，“嘿……如果一个Omega以某种方式打败了他的Alpha，那个Alpha要报复，最简单的办法就只能是这个。”

这已经算是Sean Parker一生中说过最委婉的话了，再逼他他也只能做到这个地步。

Mark连卷毛都嗒拉了下来，头垂得低低的，一眼望过去只能看见一个金棕色的花椰菜。

“你可以出去了。”Mark努力平复着情绪，要把自己重新武装起来。

“可是后天就要开庭……”Sean为难了，他的同情心再次他妈地泛滥，因此很想干件蠢事。

比如陪Mark一起飞到美国东南角，再帮他找个靠谱的律师。

“提醒一下，我才是被告的那个，谢谢。”Mark平静的脸上看不出崩溃过的痕迹，眼睛里的蓝色像海洋一样幽深。

“Eduardo会捅给媒体吗？”Sean试探性地问。

“不会。”Mark烦躁地摆摆手。

最不用担心的就是这个，Eduardo讨厌把自己曝光在公众和舆论中。

“你打算怎么办？”Sean拿起了摆在矮桌上的电子钟，计算着离开庭日到来还有多少个小时。

“不怎么办，”Mark起身准备赶人，“我要去佛罗里达出个差，那边的州立大学邀请我过去做个演讲，明白吗？”

“我懂，可是，Mark，”Sean被请到门边后死抓着门把不松手，“你的律师呢，亲友总该有吧？”

Mark停下了动作，“你到底想说什么？”

“反正我有假期，”Sean推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，笑得很是狡猾，“志愿者助理要不要？”

TBC


	5. 05

05

佛罗里达州的伦理法庭开设在首府塔拉哈西。Mark原本以为会和电视新闻上一样的大阵势半点也没见到，应该是出于保密的考虑，连法官在内的工作和陪审人员加起来都不超过二十个。

由于Mark没有带律师来，Sean就陪他一起坐到了被告席。

至今他都不敢相信自己真的这么做了，他是指，带上随时随地预备惹事的Sean。

听审人员的要求很严格，在原告——Eduardo的建议下，只能是当事人亲属才能进场。所以Sean进来的时候受到了一些阻拦。

“我真的是Mark Zuckerberg的表哥，我的意思是……看看我们的发型和虹膜颜色，绝对是三代以内。”

黑人保安将信将疑，审判员也拿不定主意，因为Sean没有任何证明的东西，而单从外表来看的话，有眼睛的人都不会认为他和Mark有半点重合。

他们就堵在门口，场面很是尴尬，因为小法庭里面参与这件案子的工作人员已经到齐，庄重的法官和其他陪审，记录员和伦理协会的人都严阵以待，等着一场腥风血雨拉开序幕。但滑稽又讽刺的是，原被告都没有到场，两个对立着的席位上只有几把空椅。

难得准时的Mark被以愚蠢的理由一起挡在门外，他正陷入无声的烦躁之中，眉头紧锁，两只手揣在裤子的侧袋，把Sean巧言令色的诡辩从耳朵边屏蔽，一时之间仿佛只能听到他自己的脑电波和呼吸心跳声。

离开庭只剩十分钟不到，Mark没心思管Sean那边的死活，他满脑子想的都是Eduardo是不是选择了临阵脱逃……当然，这没有道理。其实Mark自己也不知道他到底在想什么，好像还没决定好要用什么样的姿态面对将近一个月未见的Eduardo，更别提对方现在还多了一个身份——和自己共同基因混合物的孕育者。

Shit，知道这些可真有帮助。Mark面无表情走到Sean身边，从背包里掏出一台笔记本电脑打开，就着小臂作为支撑，另一只手迅速地在键盘上敲了几下，屏幕停留在一张网页时把它交给了拦着他们的那些人，动作快到Sean都没来得及看清。

“Shaun Park是我的私人律师，你们看到的是他的注册资格证以及和我签订的合同，因为我们来的时候文件都掉在了飞机上，有需要的话庭审过后可以再传真一份过来。”

Mark语速惊人地扯着谎，同时面不改色心不跳。

可能是碍于对方给出的证据毫无破绽，又或许有时间的因素在内，刻板的审判员终于被说服，侧身放了这位年轻的Alpha进了法庭，连同他的表哥兼律师。

“操，你早有准备？”Sean表示震惊，在他都没反应过来的时候Mark已经帮他黑进了注册律师管理系统的后台还给他PS了一个莫须有的执照，难以令人相信这是短短几秒就能完成的。虽然不应该，但Sean还是有种受到碾压的感觉，智商和技术上面都包括。

显然现在更让Mark烦恼的是Eduardo那方的缺席，仿佛时间一下子追溯到了几个月前，作为在温科沃斯双胞胎控告自己抄袭哈佛皮条网创意的官司中的证人，Eduardo没有现身的那个下午。

同样的阴雨连绵，下在Mark的心脏表面，如同星星点点的火苗落在正沸腾的岩浆之上。

而Eduardo的迟到给予了它们爆发的时机。

Mark收起了自己的电脑，阴沉着脸，抿着唇一言不发，准备离开这个荒唐的法庭。

分针已经走过了准点，他看不出自己还有什么理由要留下来等待。积极主动的配合并没有为大家赢来见面的机会，反倒是让Mark在这个陌生的城市落得像个孤零零的傻瓜，可能这就是Eduardo能想到的幼稚的羞辱他的方法。

Sean一边在他耳边嘀咕一边跟在后面，吵得Mark很头痛，如果不是下一秒他在门口撞到了人也许他会朝Sean吼一句闭嘴。

巧合的是被Mark撞上的正是那位姗姗来迟的家伙。他用第二次起诉把自己带到了这片开满鲜花的低洼地，这个离开州政府和州立大学就不再富有生机的候鸟小城，但算得上是他的半个家乡。

碰撞发生的冲击力一点也不小，连Mark都需要借助Sean的搀扶才避免直接后背着地，Eduardo更是后仰着大半身体都陷进了后面那个西装革履男人的臂弯，Mark确认他听见了Eduardo刻意压抑下惊呼的一声Jesus。

“Are you blind, Mr Zuckerberg?”

没等Mark道歉，圈着Eduardo的那个男人首先有些恼怒地质问了一句，Mark稳住自己之后抬头看了对方一眼，发现这个人长得和Eduardo有几分相貌上的相似。

绝对是任何人都能看出的亲属关系，基因的力量。不过他却比Eduardo还要高上一个头，五官也要硬气很多，口音里的巴西味道反而不如Eduardo的浓重，大概是训练很久的结果。Mark几乎不用思考就能猜测出这位是Eduardo的兄长，并且是一位Alpha。

关于Eduardo的家庭，Mark知道的不多也不少，基本的人员组成他还是很清楚，因为Eduardo在自己的facebook发布的第一张照片就是十八岁那年他们家在圣保罗祖宅的合影。他所能作出的评价就是，big father，刚柔并济的母亲，性格互补的三兄弟，再加上一点都没有减少的亲情，尽管Eduardo有一些渴求父亲认同感的问题，但相较于和他们同样富裕的一代移民家庭而言，这样的配置也很值得大多数人的羡慕。

Eduardo站直了后，偏过脸向他的大哥摇了摇头，Mark这才把视线重新投射到了昔日旧友的身上。

不意外的，Eduardo比Mark上次在毕业典礼的照片上看到的还要更加消瘦，初次怀孕的Omega总是会受到妊娠反应的影响，Mark想象得到金贵的小少爷被反胃和晕眩折磨得半死不活，却又碍于教养不能直接用所知的通讯方式联系那个罪魁祸首，只好默默在心里把自己的名字咒骂百遍。

光是想着Eduardo半夜趴在马桶上呕吐的间歇，撑着昏昏欲睡却又红又肿的眼睛，生理性泪水流满整张小脸，一点也不复漂亮光鲜，Mark心上居然涌起了一股奇特的愉悦和滑稽感。

至少这些都是自己给Eduardo带来的，就算今天站在他眼前的Eduardo再怎么挺直腰板，装作和他划清界限，他们纠缠过的证据都实打实地存在，而它就被Eduardo藏在用Prada包裹得严严实实的平坦腹部之下。

Mark突然有了一种想要抚摸那里的冲动。

然而所有的一切都没有给他这样一个机会，Eduardo慢悠悠地走到原告席上，向法官点头示意后便坐了下来，顺势解开了腰间固定的一颗扣子。

西装礼仪，Mark知道，可他只穿了一件连体帽衫，想要遵守也没办法。

但Sean可以。

在他拖着自己走回Eduardo对面的位置上时，还试图用玩笑帮Mark放松。

“待会儿我要冲Eduardo他们喊shame吗？”

拜托，Sean是很会察言观色的，他旁边的这位便宜表弟在Eduardo进来的那一刻脸色和气场就变得不对，凌厉的眼神像钉子一样，下颌由于过度绷紧形成了一条尖锐的弧线。

但是这个笑话对Mark没什么作用，暴君依然开心不起来，连话都没回，Sean觉得没意思，撇撇嘴放弃了。倒是Eduardo面对这样堪比死亡射线的扫视还十分泰然自若，冷静得可怕。

丝毫看不出这是一个被搞大肚子的Omega，半点受害者的味道都闻不到。尽管Sean信奉安全至上，在风流了二十多年的岁月里没有让自己染上过这方面的麻烦，可他见过的还是不算少，那些活例们所有的共通性在Eduardo这里消失得很干净。

事情正在变得有趣，Sean清了清嗓子也落了座。

庭审正式开始，法官没有就迟到为难Eduardo。

——或许因为他是个Omega，Mark这样想，弱势群体不是吗？虽然Eduardo让自己看起来跟个社会精英没什么区别，要是让随便一个路人来看说不定会以为Mark是个被冤枉的倒霉蛋。

Eduardo在看到Sean的时候迟疑了几秒，Mark感受到了对方眼神里责怪，类似于为什么要牵扯他讨厌的人进来的问题，Mark很想解释，但审判员已经提前一步报出了那个由自己伪造的Sean的身份和信息。

很好，Eduardo可能又在他身上打了一个撒谎成性的标签，Mark一点也不在乎。

好吧，也许有那么一点。

但这都不重要，因为Eduardo的哥哥开始发言了。

这位俊朗成熟的男人用中性的嗓音代替自己的幺弟陈述着这次诉讼的请求，眼睛一次也没有正视过Mark，连余光都吝啬给予，Sean只觉得背脊在发冷。

该死，他怎么没想过要说什么呢，不用想待会儿轮到他们的时候自己得有多可笑，Sean转过头看了眼Mark，发现那人淡定的不得了，好像被Eduardo告的不是自己似的。

后来Sean才知道，原来Mark是在认真听Eduardo的大哥讲话。

“众所周知，”Alex是这样说的，他站得笔直，后背和手臂的肌肉线条流畅到完美，身量优雅又不失气势，“新生命出现是伴侣双方爱情结晶的产物，如果胚胎的产生违背了其中一方的意愿，那么母体有责任终止妊娠，为了使之远离这份不幸，不管是对自己还是那个未出生的小家伙。”

“我的弟弟Eduardo Saverin与Zuckerberg先生的标记关系名存实亡，精神连结断裂，感情难以维系，但非常不幸的，意外发生了，我们需要做的就是结束这个意外。”

“Zuckerberg先生作为哈佛辍学生，同时是社交网络新贵，身体状况我们不得而知，但从事业角度看，Facebook扩张迅速，经过并不高明的推测，我相信Mr Zuckerberg在让我弟弟怀孕的时候，信息素和精子的质量一定大打折扣，而我的弟弟处于发情期，极易受孕，在人为的缺少保护措施之下发生关系，怀孕是意料之中的事。”

“本着为各方负责的态度，法官大人，我恳求您准许我的弟弟打掉这个孩子。”

Alex Saverin坐下了，Mark看见Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇。

听完这些，他已经出离愤怒了，满脑子想着的只是“是这样吗”。

答案当然是NO。

Mark决定反击。

“你是在说我强迫了Eduardo？”

话语被打断，因为法官呵斥了Mark，还没有轮到他开口。

Eduardo只觉得一阵恍惚，Mark拿着笔指着Alex质问的样子让他想起了当时在给那对双胞胎的质证上作证时的对方问的那句“我有用你们任何一条代码吗”，带着咄咄逼人的强势。

持续几周的呕吐欲又差点放倒他，好在他并没有吃什么东西，Alex也在桌子下面一直抓着他的手，干燥而有力，Eduardo感到很安全。

他望着大哥担心的脸微笑了一下，摇摇头表示自己没事。

所以在法官询问原告方还有没有补充的时候，Eduardo站了起身。

“Mark Zuckerberg没有强迫我，但怀孕确实是意外。”

他得避免Mark陷到麻烦里，起诉Mark最主要的目的是为了能顺利得到伦理协会关于他流产的许可令，佛罗里达的这项州立法规定简直为了给未婚先孕的Omega们添堵的存在。

“我和Mark之间没有爱情，我们都为此感到遗憾，让我们现在为人父母，是不合适且有悖伦常的。”

Eduardo感觉到喉管那股灼烧再次从胃底泛了上来，他不自然地顿住了，吞咽了好几次，喉结滑动得很快。

迎着Alex担忧的视线，Eduardo继续。

“即使很羞愧，我也要请求法官大人，通过我的申请，我很抱歉，希望未来我和Zuckerberg先生能各自做好今天没能做好的，当作一种另类的补偿。”

Eduardo说完了，很庆幸自己没有当场吐出来。

冷汗几乎打湿了他背后的缎面衬衫，不用问Eduardo也知道自己的脸和嘴唇是怎样一副血色失尽的模样。

而Mark总是能让他吃惊的那一个。

没有怀孕的那位，卷毛的被告Alpha先生，皱着眉低头忍耐了一会儿，好像有什么困扰他的东西，正在打乱他的思绪。

直到这样的他到引起了绝大部分人的注意。

“Mr Zuckerberg？”

法官不解地叫了他一句。

回应大家的是这位CEO先生惊天动地又不顾形象的呕吐。

用仿佛要把整个消化系统吐出来的架势。

TBC


	6. 06

06

Mark发誓他是忍了的，时间还不短。

忍着一只发狂的雄性野猫像玩弄毛线团似的对自己的胃随意捏扁揉圆，Eduardo每说一个字就跟拿钢刷摩擦他的喉咙没什么区别。

他还隐约记得这种感觉，以及引起它们发生的机制。Eduardo为了进凤凰社去参加他们的什么破考验，借助无数的酒精和大量的垃圾食品，成功地把自己的阑尾祭献给了这个古老又深奥的傻逼社团。

Eduardo被送去校医院做手术的这段期间，Mark因为强烈又莫名的疼痛在宿舍的床上翻来覆去，为了不让自己疼得叫出声Mark一直张着嘴呼吸，像只夏天用舌头帮助出汗的蠢狗，喘息沉重得会让人误以为他的床下有一台破破烂烂还坚持工作的鼓风机。

那是他标记Eduardo过后的第四天，原本还被Mark质疑存在的精神连结用最出人意料的方式彰显了它的强大力量。

所以，Mark不傻，Eduardo也不傻，能考到哈佛的人都不会傻，但是没有任何一刻他们会像现在这么希望自己是个不懂生理常识的傻子过。

上帝是在开玩笑吗？让一个怀孕的Omega申请要做流产手术的时候，现场和自己的ex表演一段感官互通的戏码？

“我以为你才是怀孕的那个。”

中年男性法官没什么异样地扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，虽然连头都没舍得抬，但Eduardo也知道他挖苦的绝对不是别人。

可下一秒他昔日的旧敌却主动为他解起了围。

“我能解释这个。”

Mark的Sean表哥摆出一副大局在握的样子，任由此时正虚弱得要死要活的表弟硬撑着在凳子上摇摇欲坠的身体，换上了他拿手的公式化假笑。

“我的表弟晕机真的非常严重。”Sean故作无奈地摇摇头。他做得很慢，几乎能让在场所有人都相信他是个心疼弟弟的称职老哥。

Eduardo本来就想吐，顾及着环境和周围人的感受才会一直忍。Mark一吐搞得他胃里也翻江倒海，现在看到Sean在一群人面前一脸正经地胡说八道，又让他很想笑。

所以这是为什么Alex偏过头看到自己的倒霉幺弟脸上红一阵白一阵地很扭曲的原因。

“那个……我建议休庭。”Sean终于想起要去扶一把Mark，然后又灵光一闪似的对法官提议到。

“需要调解吗？”法官走过场一般地询问。

“不用。”

“不用。”

“不用。”

几乎是同时，Mark和Saverin兄弟都果断地开口拒绝。Sean感到很惊奇，半个脑袋都靠在自己肩膀上的暴君先生竟然还有说话的力气。

“那么……从你们双方递交的材料来看，庭审已经可以就此结束，”法官用眼神征求了一下其他人的意见，之后拿起了面前的那只小锤子，“终止庭审，结果会在一个工作周以内宣判。”

包括Eduardo在内的四个有关人士都傻眼了。

他们甚至没有用到十分钟。

Sean的内心在疯狂吐槽，这和新闻里播的根本就不一样，他怀疑自己来旁听了个假的官司。

被告方连正式的回应都没有几句，他们几个都不是没上过法庭，这么草草了事的还是头一次见。

“等等，这就结束了？”

Alex公开质疑，他第一次对家这边的司法系统产生不信任。

“如果说还要等到您的弟弟和他的标记对象现场发生更奇妙的化学反应您才满意的话，我们都很有耐心。”

法官正视了他们，Eduardo抿紧嘴唇，握住了桌子下Alex捏成拳头的手。

比起这个，他们眼下所面临的麻烦的确要更重要一点。

Alex和Eduardo率先走出了法庭，Sean在自己原本的位置上站得好好的，却突然被靠着自己的Mark给推了一下。

于是他这才看到Mark冷漠混合着不甘的复杂表情，以及苍白到不健康的脸色。

“要送你去医院吗，CEO大人。”Sean想拍拍Mark的肩膀，但手还没碰到对方就被一爪子拍开。

这瞬间Mark抬眼看着Sean的神情让他觉得一点也不陌生，和当初百万之夜Eduardo被赶走后的Mark一模一样。

但这次Sean学乖了，在弄清楚他们两个人是什么关系的前提下，他再没胆子跟Mark说以前那些诋毁Eduardo的话，然而这也不代表他会全盘承受暴君无的放矢的怒气。

Mark一直不知道他有多喜欢迁怒别人，以至于跟他亲近的人都习惯了，唯独Sean不愿意和那群人一样染上斯德哥尔摩。

“这回我可没有拿一万九的支票撵他走。”Sean把两只手举到自己的耳朵边，很是无辜。

Mark的脸色更难看了。

不想再在火上浇油的Sean从Mark的口袋里摸出了对方的手机，在他发火之前按下了一串数字，继续转移注意。

“这是Eduardo大哥的号码，”Sean把手机物归原主后解释，“感谢我今天戴上的隐形眼镜吧，还有对数字基本上过目不忘的敏锐度。”

Mark的眉头皱了起来，“我要他的号码做什么？”

“因为Eduardo的你绝对有啊。”Sean冲Mark挤眉弄眼，完全没有关心他是不是答非所问。

离过敏源出去也有一段时间了，Mark感觉自己的症状减轻了不少，至少他的胃不再和乘着煮沸开水的玻璃壶一样了。

他当然知道这不是过敏，只是还没有底气叫它精神连结。

伴侣们普遍把精神连结视作上帝给予彼此的礼物，Mark觉得比起读心术，它更像是一种感官传导的管子，一头插在自己这里，一头插在Eduardo那边，根据它独有的方程式运行着，能够把大大小小奇奇怪怪的东西在两个人的身上互相抛来抛去，不管是感觉还是知觉。

相信现在的Eduardo应该比他还要烦恼得多，因为从目前的情况来看，触到开关的十有八九是他肚子里的那个小混蛋。Eduardo和Mark的精神连结在这次见面之前就像是发生了键的断裂，谁能想到新生命的出现居然莫名其妙地修补了这一切。

谁都没有预料到这件事，以至于Mark都短暂性地焦虑了几分钟，从他开始呕吐到Eduardo离开达到峰值，过后趋于缓和直至消失。Mark也解释不了心底的困扰是来自于他本人还是Eduardo，也许二者都有。

Sean又陪他在空荡荡的法庭里坐了一会儿，等到Mark彻底恢复了力气才离开。

坐在副驾驶座上的Eduardo能感受到旁边大哥的怒气，这让他不自觉地想去平息它们。

“Alex——”

“Don’t talk.”

还没等话说出口，Eduardo就被生硬地打断了。

Alex没有跟他讲葡语，那口纯正的美式发音对Eduardo来说几乎完全陌生。

他有点难过，毫无原因地，应该跟他脑袋里的情绪调节有关。

因为大哥命令他不准说话，Eduardo也就乖乖地闭上了嘴。

汽车里的空间相对密闭，今天的天气有些闷热，车载空调正常地工作着，于是就没有开窗，Eduardo有种错觉，认为排风口里排出的冷气都是被压缩着直接打进他的气管里，冰冷的气体充盈了他的肺泡，再一颗颗地爆裂。

Eduardo觉得有些不舒服，他解开了衬衫最上方的两颗纽扣，把头靠在车窗的玻璃上，看着外面的棕榈树迅速地晃过，快得都来不及数，没一会儿他就感到了困。

Alex把车开的非常稳，Eduardo睡得也很沉，一直到了车停下来Alex才叫醒他。

但眼前并不是塔拉哈西机场。

塔城到迈阿密的距离有772公里，驾车需要七个小时以上，不管对开车的Alex还是坐车的Eduardo来说都会是一段辛苦的旅程，所以他们在来之前就买好了往返的机票。

“不回家吗？”Eduardo揉着眼睛，坐在车座上东张西望，连Alex下车走到他这侧帮他打开了车门都没准备下来。

他的大哥摇摇头，又靠在车门上等了Eduardo一会儿，察觉到他还是没有要下来的意图时无奈地叹了口气，弯下腰帮自己最小的弟弟解开了安全带扣。

“走吧。”

“噢，好。”Eduardo有点尴尬，不是因为Alex的帮忙，而是因为刚刚他忘记了要下车这件事。他懊恼地跟在Alex的身后，然后发现他们走到了一家医院。

Eduardo的心里有一种很强烈的感觉，但又说不上是什么。走到医院正门前的广场时他迟疑了一阵，抬头就可以看到蓝得跟水洗过似的的天空和高耸其中的建筑，宽阔的入口像一只钢筋巨兽张着嘴，没由来地Eduardo打了个冷颤。

“怎么了？”Alex回过头看脚步明显变慢的幺弟，在那双和自己长得差不多的棕眼睛里看出了犹豫。

“怕我把你丢进去就走了？”

失去稳重的大哥不轻不痒地跟他开了一个玩笑，Eduardo却笑不出来。

但他还是接话了，用不甚笃定的声音回到，“你不敢。”

Alex挑了挑眉，一把拉起Eduardo的手腕把他牵到医院里，再直接推进电梯。

“我不敢，有人敢。”

电梯到达了第十三层，这里是跟佛罗里达州立大学医学院合作的研究室，所以人要比其他楼层少很多。

消毒水的味道弥漫在楼道间，不时有穿着实验服全副武装的人士经过，但都很奇怪地没有把他们赶出去，应该是没有心思管这两个陌生人。

“到底来这里干什么？看解剖短吻鳄吗？”那是大沼泽地国家公园的标志性动物，Eduardo从小就想抓一只来养在家里的游泳池。

Alex也不答话，只是把他带到了一间办公室前，再漫不经心地敲了几下门。

隔着房门Eduardo听到了一声模糊的“稍等”，以及手忙脚乱的整理的声音，顿时他产生了一种极其不好的预感。

门边标牌的名字证实了他的猜想，Eduardo以一种不可置信的眼神瞪着带他来到这里的始作俑者。

然后房间的门打开了，一名高挑的护士行色匆忙地离开，Eduardo都没看清她的脸。

下一秒Eduardo就没空再想护士的事了，夸张的声气几乎震破他的耳膜，Eduardo来不及后退就被瞬间移动到跟前的男人一个熊抱。

“嘿……”Eduardo无力地挣扎，他快呼吸不到新鲜的空气了。

终于，Alex解救了他。Eduardo调整了一下呼吸，用非常不友好的语气跟他的二哥打了招呼。

“你也好啊，Michele……”

TBC


	7. 07

07

一系列违反道德协会明文规定的检查做下来，几乎耗费掉了Eduardo所有的耐心和精力。

“所以结论是，不建议手术？”

Alex的眉头紧紧地皱着，怀疑是自己看错了手里的那份刚刚打印出来的报告。

“虽然这个结果非常令人失望，但……是的。”Michele随手摘下了鼻梁上的无框眼镜，同样很是头疼地揉了揉太阳穴。

这份报告上面显示他们的幺弟一共有五个指标没达到正常水平，从医学上来看，Eduardo实在不能算是一个足够健康的Omega，更何况他现在还带了个plus one。

怀孕对母体来说是个消耗的过程，未生育过的Omega往往需要度过一段辛苦的经历。而且正是因为没有生育过，藏在身体里的一些生理机制会被前所未有地激发，本能会使他们去保护自己的孩子，不管是否情愿。

胚胎极具依赖性地附着在母亲的子宫里，非人为的外在因素很难将之剥离，医疗手段是必须借助到的。但对于Eduardo，即使是从没那么严苛的指数来划定，他也没办法达到各州医药协会规定的能最大限度放宽的标准。

换句话说，强行把他推上手术台，面临的最大可能是死亡。

三个Saverin都接受过高等教育，因此不用过多的解释就能明白。

可明白不代表接受，Alex现在恨不得立马就去围追堵截那个罪魁祸首的Zuckerberg。

然后就被幺弟微凉的爪子握住了手腕。

“没关系。”

擅长安慰人的Eduardo永远都是这样，尽力隐藏着沮丧的情绪，扯出一个勉强到让人心疼的笑容，弯着甜蜜的眼睛告诉他们不用担心，自己可以解决。

他越是这样Alex就越生气，甚至到了有点火力转移的倾向。

所以他口不择言了。

“你要怎么解决？去找你的前合伙人结婚，把他生下来？还是让Michele给你做手术，最后看你死在手术台上？”

话刚说完Alex就后悔了，还没等Michele出声阻止，他就紧跟着道了歉。

“Dudu对不起。”

Eduardo的眼睛并没有停下泛红的趋势，但还是擤了擤鼻子，用依然软糯的语调，瓮声瓮气地回答自己的大哥，“没关系。”

不到五分钟里，Eduardo就只说了三句话，其中两句都是一样的——it's okay，但谁都知道这不是。

Michele耸了耸肩，看起来他们两个还有别的要说的，他不打算主动暴露在Alex的迁怒下。

其实一开始Michele并不觉得自己的幺弟有闯什么天大的祸，不管是先前闹得沸沸扬扬的经济案，还是眼下的那个多余的产物。

或许是因为不打算继承家业，Michele游手好闲惯了，觉得以后家里有Alex和Eduardo支撑，他只需要安心治治病搞搞研究，其他时间吃喝玩乐就行，至少不用为生计发愁。他对那件让父亲怒不可遏的事的解读，认为不过是Eduardo还没出社会在学校里不小心犯下的一个小错，或者根本连错都算不上，只是打了个盹让人钻了空子。Eduardo在他眼里跟只小绵羊没什么区别，单纯又好骗，当然会被有心的人算计。

至于搞大肚子这件事，自从Eduardo分化出了Omega的性征那天起，Michele就意识到了会有这么一天。他们一家人的基因都不错，最小的Eduardo尤其遗传了母亲的长相。顶着这么张脸和身段，Michele觉得自家弟弟要是没有几段花边和情史简直是一种变相的侮辱。

麻烦的点在于，第一，让Eduardo怀孕的和之前算计过他的是一个人；第二，Eduardo没办法做人工流产。

Michele作为此时最该有发言权的人，却提不出任何建设性的意见。

但显然，相比于这个，Alex还有别的更重要的问题，对象并不是Michele。

“Dudu……”一向稳重不拖沓的兄长难得地犹豫了，像是在斟酌这是否超过了自己作为哥哥的职能范围，和Eduardo个人隐私的底线。

“Yes.”

仿佛猜到了对方要说些什么，Eduardo垂着眼睛，表现得乖巧又局促。

“你还喜欢那个人吗？”

一直以来Alex都是最了解Eduardo的那个，他之所以会在车上跟Eduardo发脾气就是因为看出了自己的弟弟法庭上无意间流露出的心口不一。Alex不用过多的求证，他一向不会在涉及Eduardo的事情上猜错。

感情是无定向是随机事件，Alex自然没办法把控Eduardo的情感中枢，即便是最先进的医学技术也无法达到，但让他接受Eduardo的选择也确实是为难。

谁能放心看见自己的亲人踏进同一个深渊两次，更何况那还不是什么温和的沼泽，而是足以破坏一切的漩涡。

那个Zuckerberg绝对有这个能力，彻底毁掉他的宝贝弟弟，Alex一想到会有这个可能性就忍不住想立刻把Eduardo跟对方隔离起来。

应该是从来就没想过要隐瞒，也知道不可能瞒得住，Eduardo抬起头，干脆地承认了。

“喜欢。”

但接着又补充了一句，他琥珀色的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“不会再喜欢了。”

目光和语气都很确定，Alex几乎就快要相信自己的幺弟。

“我保证。”

也不知道是说给Alex，还是Eduardo说给自己听的。他暂时还不能抵抗强大的激素和重新修复起的精神连结，但Eduardo一直对把Mark Zuckerberg赶出自己的心脏和生活抱有近乎自负的信心。

只要先处理掉最棘手的麻烦，剩下的就能很轻松地迎刃而解，不过是时间而已。

Eduardo把掌心贴合在被西装覆盖下的平坦腹部，抿着嘴唇不再说话。

不过是时间而已……Eduardo一遍又一遍地说服自己。

没想到他们所在的卡尔霍恩医院离当地的州立大学会这么近，最多只相隔几个街区。Eduardo解决了在医院里的事提出了想出去散步透气，被Michele告知了可以去大学周围转转。

Alex有些放不下心，但在遭到了二弟明目张胆的嘲笑后最终还是没有跟着一起去，尽管Eduardo原本的计划是邀请他们两个一起去吃甜点。

被默认是上流社会精英的男性是不可能堂而皇之地出入甜品店的，除非是陪年龄小的恋人或者孩子。Alex和Michele在这一点上都传统地保持了一致，只有Eduardo任性得很，加上那张自带减龄效果的脸和青少年学生的气质，方便他随随便便地进出那些糖分充足的场所也不容易引起侧目。

可能全美所有的学校四周都是差不多的构成，无论是名校扎堆的波士顿还是只有几所排名靠后学校的塔城，只要是有学生，校外的环境都是大同小异。

Eduardo就坐在一间和饥渴学子风格类似的酒吧，面前摆着一杯由不愿意透露姓名的女同学请的鸡尾酒，他笑着接受了这份好意。

围绕着他的是再熟悉不过的气氛，充斥着书呆子和怪胎的诡异辩论，荷尔蒙流动的恋爱和交往，精力过剩的年轻男女们分享的笑话和秘密……

仿佛下一秒他就能看到一个穿着浅灰色Gap帽衫的卷毛宅男因为不解风情得罪了约会对象，再尴尬而气愤地冲出门口。

Eduardo忍不住噗嗤地笑了出声，等回过神来就愣在当场。

这是他第一次毫无防备地想起Mark。和官司和孩子都无关，就只是纯粹地想起了这么个人，在对方的身份还是自己好友的时候。

不是lover，也不是ex-lover，就是普普通通的朋友，因为一则凌晨的博客自己会穿越半个校园去到柯克兰H33，再大方地给出价值不菲的公式。

Eduardo闭上眼睛，勒令自己的大脑不许再向他传输任何跟Mark Zuckerberg相关的记忆。

浪潮般的喧哗一波高过一波，Eduardo的思维被噪音打断，他茫然地看着前一秒还拥挤的酒吧瞬间就走掉了一半，剩下的一半还堵在不宽敞的过道里兴奋地要冲到外面去，如果不是学生们的表情还算正常Eduardo就要以为这里发生了什么不安全事故。

他被迫挤出去凑了次热闹，堵在校门口被保安拦在人行道。Eduardo一头雾水，只听到叽叽喳喳的人群在说着比尔盖茨或者其他人的名字。

又不是没见过，Eduardo对当年哈佛小礼堂里的演讲至今记忆犹新，虽然最多回忆起的是当时的无聊和在演讲过后那几个同学兼粉丝。

他准备撤了，人太多味道混杂在一起，陌生的信息素让Eduardo的生理和心理都紧绷起来，刚刚喝下去的酒精加速了他的不适。

可他不能。街道上一辆黑色的轿车开了过来，学生们都激动地往上涌，Eduardo皱着眉想要往反方向走，却被推搡着走到了离那辆车车门最近的位置。

没由来的Eduardo心悸了一下，他看着那扇紧闭的车门突然感应到了一阵难以言喻的熟悉。

他想到了那个时候喊住他们的三个男生的其中之一，奉承Mark是下一个比尔盖茨。

蓦地打开的车门，和里面走出来的卷毛，印证了Eduardo的猜想。

几个小时前才见过面的Mark一下车就死死地盯着Eduardo的眼睛，用想要把他盯穿的架势。Eduardo郁闷又气结，默默地在心里翻了个白眼，只想扭头就消失在这个混乱的场面中，但一个没长眼的男学生不小心抵到了他的腰，因为惯性Eduardo堪堪朝前方俯冲了几步，还没稳住身形就被Mark旁边的高大保镖狠狠地推了回去。

Eduardo见惯了Mark面不改色的操模样，这是他第一次看到对方眼里平静的湛蓝海面被打破。

所有粉饰太平的假装都被割裂，Mark的失控来得出乎意料，突如其来的暴躁和愤怒让他坐实了暴君的称呼，上百位的学生有幸见识了这一幕，但也很不出意外地被震慑到了一把。

Eduardo没有摔到，只是在急速向后倒的时候被撞到了背和崴了脚。他的脚疼得有些厉害，因为有人踩到了崴到的地方，Eduardo撑着旁边的电杆，打算打电话给Alex。他试了几次确定了他现在没办法正常地走路离开这里。

“上车。”

Mark径直走向他。Eduardo感受得到对方翻涌着的气血和压抑下的怒意，他咬紧了下唇。

“上车。”

耐心就要耗费殆尽，Mark明显不想再说第三次。

Eduardo无奈地摇摇头。

“为什么？”

Mark肉眼可见地生气了，脸上的表情趋于平和而锋利。

“我的脚好像骨折了，Zuckerberg先生。”Eduardo抚额解释到，过了一会儿又抬起头，目光直勾勾地盯着另外一边看热闹的卷毛混蛋二号。

“能麻烦你的表哥送我上医院吗？”

TBC


	8. 08

08

此刻的Sean只想努力把存在感降到最弱。

他的一左一右分别坐了两个不让人省心的家伙，虽然现在都没开口，但车里冻住了似的氛围足以让他背脊发凉。

就算借他十个胆子，他也不敢在Mark仿佛死神镰刀般的注视下，身体力行地对崴脚的Eduardo提供帮助。并且他发誓Eduardo当着Mark的面那样说就是为了报复百万之夜的支票羞辱。

Sean跟Eduardo矛盾的点在于Facebook，照理说现在一切都成埃落定，他们的恩怨也该结束，谁想得到Eduardo会是个这么记仇的角色。

最后还是Mark指使那个推了Eduardo的保镖把他塞到车后座里的，期间Eduardo只象征性地挣扎了几下，就乖乖地待在车上靠着窗户休息了。

可能是疼痛的缘故，Eduardo的心情看上去并不好，脸色也有些差。

原本Sean根本没想过要上车，只不过Mark一直用那双波澜不惊又参破不透的蓝眼睛瞪他，让他闭嘴吞下牢骚默默认命，坐到了两个人中间。

恍惚间Sean觉得自己就像一堵柏林墙，横亘在沉默之下的心境和暗涌里，不知道存在的意义是割据还是和平。

到了卡尔霍恩医院，车停了下来，Mark还没来得及下车，坐在右侧的Eduardo就先他一步打开车门，自己的两个哥哥早早地就等在了医院入口，还有一把提前备好的轮椅。

Alex既心疼又懊恼，尤其是看到Eduardo高高肿起的脚踝后，忍不住冲Michele埋怨说早知道就跟着一起去了。

受到问责的Saverin二公子只象征性地道了个歉，毫无诚意可言，注意力早就放到了站在安全距离外的两位陌生男性上。显然，比起自家幺弟的脚，Michele更加关心那两个从下了车就一言不发，还都不约而同长了卷发的家伙。

应该不是错觉，Michele敏锐地察觉到Alex和Eduardo都在刻意忽略他们，以一种Saverin家根本不会用来对待陌生人的态度——他们从小就被教导，无论是什么身份的人，都应当受到同等的尊重，而这份尊重首先得体现在目光的礼貌上。不用费多少脑子，Michele就猜到了这两个人的身份。

都不会是纯粹的陌生人。

“Mark... Zu, Zuckerberg？”

迟疑的语气来源于Michele不确定记错那个人的姓氏与否，不过还是下意识地，他朝跟自己弟弟差不多高的那个扬了扬下巴。另外矮了半个头的那位，Michele凭直觉判断对方的沉闷和冷淡气质不是很适合社交服务行业，就算是互联网也不至于这样。

“Michele.”

“Michele.”

Alex和Eduardo异口同声地打断了二少的话，因为他们知道Michele的品性，接着一定会有一打源源不断的问题，而这些又正好是烦恼的过敏源。

好奇心遭到扼杀的Michele遗憾地耸耸肩，嘴里一边嘟囔着“反正不管怎么样最后都是会跟我的”，一边无奈地给自己的弟弟推起了轮椅，Alex负责去打听外科医疗室在哪一层。

其实Michele一点都不熟悉这家医院，他是作为研究员被派到这里出差的，为了一项跟当地州立大学医学院的合作实验。他才到没几天就听Alex说了Eduardo的事，一开始还想着他们三个之中终于出了一个比他还要不省心的，有些没心没肺地幸灾乐祸着，直到今天报告拿到手才察觉到情况的复杂性和严重度。

从被第二个跟Eduardo外貌相似的男人点名叫了不属于自己的名字之后，Sean就觉得他得辩驳一下，不管是为了他本人还是半米开外气场不善的CEO，可全程自顾自说话和行动的Saverin们根本没给他机会。

“看来人家没打算让我们负责，”Sean撇撇嘴，望着慢慢走远的几个人小幅度地挥了挥手，转头对Mark说，“该潜逃了吧，不然他们改变主意就得缉拿你了。”

被比作肇事嫌犯的Mark反常地没有挑sean的刺，他真的是不擅长这个。一天之内先和前合伙人兼恋人打了场没头没尾的官司，又为同一个人翘了早就安排在时刻表上的演讲，送到医院才发现人家的两个血亲都在，Mark恍然间才想明白，他原来真的是一个被排除在外的身份，可能在Saverin家的眼里更像一个不稳定因子，要防备着他搞出比眼下还要大的麻烦。

同样，Mark又感到无比气愤。他的愤怒往往是埋在水底的冰山，从表面只能窥探到一角。召唤Mark来到这个城市的是Eduardo的诉状，根本上也就是Eduardo借用社会公权把他拉过来的。所以他乘了最早的一列班机飞到这里，目的是达到跟Eduardo的第二次和解。Mark傲慢习惯了，没有人能让他这么弱势跟服从，除了Eduardo，他记得很清，加上第一次质证会期间他们的无数夜情，Mark一直都在满足Eduardo的要求，直接间接都有。

他喜欢掌控一切，这种失控让他不能忍受，特别是他在乎的对象，无论是Facebook还是Eduardo，Mark不能被屏蔽事件之外。

是的，他不能。

“Mark？”

Eduardo单独坐在诊疗室的床上。

虽然肿得吓人，但值得庆幸的是，Eduardo只是一个轻度的踝关节外翻和软组织挫伤，Michele找了他大学的同学来给幺弟处理，吩咐这位医生好好治千万别手软。Eduardo怕疼怕得厉害，惨兮兮地望着Alex，谁想得到Michele没打招呼就扯了大哥出去聊天，完全不管亲弟弟的死活。

Michele的同学并没有那么凶残，只不过性格也和他不着调的二哥差不多，喜欢口头上装腔作势地逗Eduardo玩，后来把Eduardo惹得快生气了又主动投降，包扎完了就说去帮这位倒霉少爷把哥哥们找回来赔罪。

精神连结又发挥了它的作用，Eduardo觉得自己脑子里多了根专门探测Mark的雷达神经。他知道这很大程度上都是孕期的影响，因为比较起来，他们在哈佛关系亲密的那段时间都没有这么明显。

虚掩着的门被推开，整间屋子的消毒水和酒精味道里混进了Mark的信息素，Eduardo奇妙地被安抚了，右脚脚踝上疼痛的折磨好像减轻了不少。可他并不想这样认为，Eduardo更愿意把这归功于敷在纱布里的药粉。

“怎么只有你一个人？”

依然是表情单一的卷毛CEO很自然地绕过各种器材和一具完整的人类骨架模型，语气就跟平常的寒暄一样，丝毫没有一点不被欢迎的自觉。他没怎么看Eduardo的脸，视线都落在Eduardo受伤的脚上，踝关节被缠上了厚厚的一层绷带，不太能看出伤处的样子，足跟还加了一个垫子，就像穿了半只高跟鞋。

露出部分的脚趾无聊地蜷起又放松地动作着，可能是被盯久了，Eduardo有点不自在，脚尖也绷紧了。Mark抿了抿唇，终于别开眼睛。

Eduardo显然是忘了自己在床上高潮的时候，脚趾也是这样敏感地蜷缩再抻直的，Mark却记得足够清楚。

“你不该在这里。”Eduardo连眉头都懒得皱了，只是有些无语地看着默默坐到了自己对面刚刚医生坐过的椅子上，直到半分钟都没得到回应才又继续。

“我很好，Mark，你可以走了。”

没有任何委婉，Eduardo直接对面前的卷毛下了驱逐令。

但他忘了自己的前好友是有多软硬不吃，Eduardo仿佛一下子拔掉了Mark的瓶塞，满肚子的话和问题都被对方以一种不尖锐但又绝不友好的方式倾倒出口。

“你命令过我很多次，Eduardo，来还是走，都是你的意思。”

可能是觉得这个控诉太孩子气了，Mark迅速地摇了摇头，像是要把时间线拖回去重新来一遍。他的手指神经质地戳着放在一旁架子上的金属器械盘，弄出一连串有节奏的响声。他没给Eduardo说话的机会，又用Zuckerberg式的语速和声调抛出下一个问题。

“你为什么会有个当医生的哥哥？你从来都没说过。”

——是没跟我说过。Mark把那两个“to me”咽了回去。

Eduardo只觉得不久前因为Mark的出现才消失的气闷又因为他再次被带了回来，他忍着把白眼翻上天的冲动，维持着被对方不屑一顾的教养，没什么好气地回到，“你也从来都没问过，不用谢。”

“所以你还没回家是为了找你的哥哥帮你私下解决吗，Eduardo？那些法律和判决对你来说就跟废纸一样对不对？”

不再遮掩的质问划破了Eduardo本来就不平静的心房，他第一次憎恶起了这个卷毛的天才脑袋和联系相关性的本事，无形的手攥紧了他的心脏。这让Eduardo的大脑乱作一团，想要辩驳的词句貌似都打起了结，除了发着抖的呼吸声，其他的话语都被扼在喉咙底。

Mark抬起头，目光凌冽得仿佛要射穿Eduardo的内心，击碎那片伪装出来的镇定自若。

“结果呢？”

“这些都是走过场的对吗？”

他锋利的五官和轮廓上闪过了极为讽刺的表情，Eduardo在逼问下节节败退，还在强撑着打直脊背，想要反驳却无从下口的迫切让这个Omega的急得红了脸，暖棕色的眼睛里不再有蜜糖流淌，取而代之的是浓重的焦虑和不安。

好像Mark真的会把他正在想象中的混账事做一遍一样，或者立刻就要开始做，即使有没有要付诸行动的迹象。

这样的Eduardo最能激起Mark的怒意和某些上不得台面的欲望，让他很想狠狠地吻上去，跟以前做过数不清多少次的那样。

某根不存在的弦被重重地拨弄了一下，回响在空旷又干燥的房间中，Mark觉得就像有人用手推了他一把，下一秒Eduardo就被他困在了身体和墙壁之中，而Mark正好卡在对方的腿间。

又是一声剧烈的声响，听起来是打翻了医疗架，瓶瓶罐罐都砸碎在脚边。Mark对此充耳不闻，他只是死死地盯着Eduardo的嘴唇和眼睛，确信自己给对方留够了犹豫和拒绝的时间。

但Eduardo没有推开他。

所以Mark吻了上去，用称得上凶狠的力道。

TBC


	9. 09

09

直到真正地吻到一起，Eduardo都没回过神来。

他的心脏，隔着胸腔和衣服，贴着Mark，好像他们之间有一条无形的管道，不断地在通着交流电。Eduardo也切实地感受到了Mark的心跳，迅速而有力，砸得他晕晕乎乎，却平白多出了很多莫名其妙的冲动。

Mark的嘴唇很薄，接吻时喜欢用上牙齿。Eduardo垂着眼睛，一边观察无限放大在眼前的Mark的脸，然后下唇被吮住啃咬的刺痛一阵阵传进大脑，Eduardo知道这是Mark的习惯，意思是让自己张开嘴，好让他把舌头伸进去。

下意识地，Eduardo松开了咬紧的牙关，任由Mark用舌尖舔过牙床，再探进口腔里肆无忌惮地掠夺走宝贵的空气。Eduardo被亲得有点懵，但生理上的反应骗不了人，Mark的吻仿佛就是个结实的补丁，他的身体不再像只漏气的皮球，热流终于在他的四肢和肚子里团聚，久违的暖意缓缓地包裹住Eduardo，从内到外，他第一次觉得自己受到了保护，有些不可思议。

过了好一会儿，又或者没过多久，Eduardo总算结束了和Mark的唇齿纠缠。热源的消失让他有点意犹未尽，一直盯着正在调整呼吸的Mark看，有意无意地舔了舔自己被亲肿的嘴唇，喉结轻轻地滚动了一下，发出了声意味不明的叹息，听上去像是在挽留这份浅尝辄止的亲密。

虽然他们两个都清楚Eduardo不是这个意思，但Mark没办法不往这个方向去想。他的眸色变得深沉，如同危险的南印度洋，汇聚着无数的强风、巨浪和洋流，Eduardo畏惧这样的眼神，几乎无处遁形，害怕下一个瞬间就会不管不顾地和对方拥抱，再缩进Mark的手臂里，和最卑微的Omega一样。

不，这只是本能。原始的神经驱动，孕期的信息素和荷尔蒙在捣乱。Eduardo努力地想逃开这个狭小的舒适环境，他的大脑和身体在向他发送不同的警报，一个让他留下，一个让他远离，Eduardo被矛盾的情绪折腾得力不从心。

“我知道这只是激素……”Mark的脸上闪过一丝称得上复杂的东西，他没有再继续和Eduardo黏糊糊下去，而是主动退到了失控距离以外，嘴里竟然还在替Eduardo解释，虽然他自己根本一点也不想信。

Eduardo得以在短暂的时间内恢复到刚才无事发生过那样，除了残留的筑巢欲使他不得不用手臂把自己的肚子环起来，为了获得安全感，还有就是脸颊上暂时还退不下去的薄红，以及一眼就看得出来被如何吮吻过的嘴唇。

“请问你还有什么问题吗，Zuckerberg先生。”Eduardo侧过头去看地上一片撒满了各种器材和液体的狼藉，错开了和Mark交汇的视线。

……虚张声势的Omega。

这个词组以一种意想不到的方式被塞进Mark的脑子里。他固执地站在原地，等待Eduardo再次露出几分钟前的那种脆弱和柔软的状态，这样他就可以更有底气地留在这里，而不是被对方不留情面地赶走。

说到底是都为了Mark的自尊，他倔强地想要变强势些，不能让Eduardo掌控一切，就算本质上这件事跟他无关，Eduardo也不需要他再多做些什么，但Mark没办法看着Eduardo默默地把事情摆平。

这非常难理解。Mark并不想强制Eduardo留下这个孩子，他在它的归属上给了Eduardo百分之百的自由，因为对方表现出来的意愿，他甚至没想过把这个胚胎当作生命来看待，Mark为Eduardo做出了自己所能做的全部让步。

可事情变了。当两个人早已枯竭的精神连结因为它的存在而重新开始作用，当Mark能通过这根神奇的管子窥探到Eduardo的内心并感知到Eduardo的感受——他相信Eduardo也能从自己这里得到相同分量，Mark开始思考关于“修复”和“挽回”的可能性，即便他不愿意承认，Mark能从Eduardo那里汲取到爱，而且都汇聚到自己心脏里最黑暗同时也最柔软的角落，它们安静地贮存在那里，一丝一毫也没有削减。

至少，Eduardo可以扼杀它，Mark能做到不干涉这个，但不可以是，像扔一颗石子略过湖面，却没有激起半点波澜那样，悄无声息地就消失在这个世界上。光是想想，Mark都觉得他要愤怒得冒烟。

繁殖是所有雄性的本能，除非他真的变成一台机器人，否则不可能做到完全无视这个。

所以当Mark得知Eduardo有个当医生的哥哥，他才会变得那么暴躁。他了解Eduardo，了解Eduardo家人对他的看法跟态度，又聪明得吓人，清楚他们绝对会为了名声做出任何有违规范法纪的事。

忽然，Mark看见Eduardo包着绷带的那只脚上被溅上了几滴紫药水，这让他微不可见地皱了皱眉，紧接着Mark发现自己灰色运动裤的裤脚上也都是斑斑点点的深紫色痕迹。翻在地板上的一只塑料瓶正不停地流淌着这种带有颜色的液体，Mark弯下腰想把它扶正。

可从Eduardo的视角，Mark看上去是准备把脸凑近他的脚。Eduardo条件反射一般要把脚缩起来，换来了Mark有些诧异的眼神。

该死，真的是无比尴尬的场景。Eduardo泄气似的想用手捂住脸，但下一秒他就感觉到Mark干燥又温热的手托住了他的脚底。

“你越界了，Mark。”Eduardo的脊椎像是被电流突然击中，他忘记了躲避，因为Mark根本没有握住他的脚，Eduardo愣愣地看着蹲在他跟前的Mark，只能吐出一句没什么实质作用的话。

“是吗？”这个平时连半点表情都吝啬于给予的面瘫卷毛，难得地牵出一丝不带嘲讽味道的笑意，“那这样呢？”

Mark亲吻了Eduardo的脚背，很浅很漫不经心的一个吻，却让Eduardo的脸红了个彻底。

在Eduardo脸上的潮红消退之前，Mark已经起身站回了刚才的位置。

他看着比Eduardo自在多了，完全一副气定神闲的样子，好像刚刚调戏Eduardo的不是自己。

气氛居然变得胶着而暧昧，Eduardo觉得Mark要是再不走，自己可能会不顾一切地从旁边的窗户跳下去。

或者……直接跳进Mark的怀里。

不不不不不——

“Knock knock?”

房间里的两个人同时回过头，看到门口的某位男性。Michele玩味地打量着自己幺弟和幺弟的前男友，一脸看热闹不嫌事大。

——唉。

这估计是Eduardo今天叹的第三百次气。

“啪——”

Michele把手掌重重地合在一起，他踏着轻漫的脚步来到Mark的面前，那双和Eduardo有百分之八十相似的棕色眼睛从一开始就是弯着的，但Mark并不感觉这人会有多和善友好。

“我知道了，你才是Mark。”

没正形的Saverin二少想一把搂过Mark不太强壮的肩膀，但手伸到一半才想到这不是个合适的举动，于是又中途收了回来，随即摆了摆手，从Mark身后走过去，坐到Eduardo前面的椅子上。

“Dudu，是你踢翻的吗？”

地上都是器材，玻璃碎片和水渍，Michele抓过Eduardo的脚，看见上面的所谓犯罪证据——紫药水，理所当然地怪罪起了Eduardo。

“……”Eduardo有口难言，只能不甘心地垂下脑袋，权当默认。

Michele用故作责备的眼神瞪他，又转过头很煞有介事地对Mark说到。

“我这个弟弟，最记仇了，别人一惹他生气，或者做了让他不高兴的事，他就一定会报复回来，半点亏也不能吃。”

手里握着的脚重重地蹬了一下，Michele啧啧了几声，又朝Mark挤了挤眼，像是在说“看吧我没骗你”。

Mark没有兴趣去做对方话里的阅读理解，而他确实有其他问题想问。

“你可以为Eduardo做流产手术。”

很遗憾，Mark学不会委婉。他甚至没有用疑问句，直接语调平板地陈述了出来。

Eduardo应该是很介意，因为Mark感到心里一丝不属于本人的紧张和压抑。

Michele没有正面回答他，而是起身帮自己的幺弟把轮椅从角落推了过来，又脱下穿得松松垮垮的白大褂，扔到了轮椅上，再顺手解开两只手腕上衬衫的袖扣，把袖子挽到臂弯。

“我听Dudu提起过你，Mark。”Michele半抱半扶把Eduardo弄上了轮椅坐好，用很随意的目光扫过这位年轻的CEO，接着说到。

“多数我都不记得了，反正是夸你的。但我对他说你是个天才印象很深刻。”

“怎么说呢，我们家的基因都是很不错的，特别是老三，”Michele揉了把Eduardo蓬松茂密的头发，“他十多岁就能刷新国际象棋最大领先比分的世界记录。”

“你到底想说什么。”

Mark打断了Michele的答非所问，他不太有继续听下去耐心，并且对方说的这些他一点都没了解过，Mark再一次感受到了自己被排斥在外，觉得这是种变相的冒犯。

“天才是廉价的，”Michele收敛了嬉笑的神情，瞬间的严肃有些让人适应不过来，“对Saverin家来说。”

“你一点都不懂掩饰，想要什么脸上都会明明白白地写出来。”

“你是Eduardo生命里的一个变数。”

“你出现在这里就是在告诉我和Alex你想得到Eduardo。”

“停下，”Eduardo尖厉地阻止了Michele接下来的话，用的是葡语，“别说了。”

Michele望着Eduardo的眼睛里都是满满的纵容和溺爱，Mark看他的眼神冷得像冰锥。

“很抱歉，我讨厌天才，更不喜欢你。”

走之前Michele冲Mark眨了眨眼，附赠了一个算得上今天露出过的最迷人的微笑。

TBC


	10. 10

10

他在下沉。

刚开始很快，光线骤然远离。冰冷的海水并不刺骨，大量地从车窗中涌进来，Eduardo没有系安全带，因而被强大的吸力给卷了出去。

即使是最鲜艳的超跑浸在海里也看不出原本的颜色，Eduardo看着它在加速下落，而自己却被浮力托着向上。

周围的海水很干净，轻飘飘的，Eduardo觉得他在被母亲揽进怀里。

突然他就不想回到陆地上去了。

两个星期前。

Eduardo被Alex安置在了离家几十公里外的棕榈滩。

还没到旅游季节，这里的常驻人口只有一万左右，是一片安静祥和的疗养天堂，很适合Eduardo调理身体。

佛罗里达州分布着美利坚大部分的中美和南美裔，富翁们都愿意为自己买几处别墅豪宅。作为一代移民中的实业大亨，Saverin家不可免俗地置办了足够多的房产和地产，迈阿密的几个富人区里都有他们家族的名字。

父亲在亿万大道上有一所私人庄园，Eduardo一直都觉得这里的阳光是迈阿密最灿烂的，海水和沙滩也是最纯净的。

然而这并不表示Eduardo能够同意百分之百地服从兄长的安排。

似乎从离开塔拉哈西的那一秒起，他就患上了分离焦虑症。顺便，这不难理解。对于一个怀孕不到四周，时隔这么多天第一次见到了肚子里孩子的父亲，aka标记过他的Alpha，再重新跟对方建立起精神连结的Omega来说，有一点生理和被动的心理上的反应，是完全正常的。

但不代表他们都能接受这种变化，尤其是Eduardo的大哥Alex。他比Eduardo大六岁零十个月，从去机场的路上再到坐飞机的途中，都在不遗余力地照顾自己被焦虑和妊娠反应折磨的幺弟。

Eduardo憔悴的样子让他心疼又气愤，下飞机后他第一时间开车把人送到了医院，在Eduardo挂点滴的空当和Michele商量了一下，决定还是先瞒住爸爸和妈妈，等到时机成熟了才告诉他们。

所以现在就是Eduardo一个人待在这个偌大的房子里，和一位按时上门的私人医生帮他监测身体的一些数据，以及做一些治疗。Eduardo每天需要吃一堆奇奇怪怪的药片，很多时候他靠它们就填饱了肚子。

然后Eduardo被检查出了营养不良。

有记忆以来，Eduardo从来没有这么让Alex操心过。他对Eduardo唯一一次真的生气是很多年前，还是小朋友的幺弟擅自去开父亲送给自己的第一辆车，成功追尾把车跟本人都撞出了不同程度的损伤。到了医院之后，Alex都不知道是该先好好安慰小家伙一阵还是先揍一顿屁股。

Saverin家的父母都回家了，即使儿子们都已经成年，家里依然有宵禁。Alex不能每天都去看Eduardo，目前最佳的解决方案是为弟弟请一位营养师。

Alex不知道Eduardo在经历怎么样的痛苦。

Eduardo都不明白自己为什么会这么痛苦。

他觉得自己像是被关在了一个抽干空气的玻璃瓶里，隔绝了所有声音的传播，没有人能听到他，他也听不到别人。

事情有些不对劲，Eduardo会在夜里做噩梦，醒过来又全部忘记内容，之后就再难睡着。

他开始相信这里是片被诅咒的土地，恶魔也许就盘旋在头顶，蚕食他的灵魂，让他变得脆弱，一击即碎。

但理智告诉Eduardo，可能他是生病了，因为前一天他从私人医生那里得到一张量表，测出来的结果他没看到，不过从医生略显严肃的表情中Eduardo能猜到一点——这位老先生面对他一向是和善又带笑的。

他想知道自己出了什么问题，Eduardo问过那位医生自己是不是得了抑郁症，或者其他的心理疾病，得到的答案都是否定的。

“你很健康，我的孩子。”

在又给Eduardo留下一大盒药的同时，医生先生如是说。

Eduardo渐渐变得不再信任他，或许是根本就没有信任过。

他想要一个真相，某一天Eduardo自己把车开到了这里最大的一家私立医院，一套细致的测试做下来，结果是一样的，另外的医生告诉他只是有点紧张。

Eduardo低落了下来。大家都说他没有毛病，那他的难过要怎么解释呢。

它们切实地存在着，不是Eduardo臆想的产物。

直到Alex请来的营养师跟他解释了这一切的原因。

她叫作Marian，是个温柔的中年女性，又是一位育有两个孩子的母亲。

“你太年轻了，小先生，”Marian帮他配好了午餐，在Eduardo一口一口吃东西的时候对他说，“你最近一直都在无视你的孩子，而他在吸引你的注意。”

Eduardo叉子上的花椰菜啪嗒一下掉进盘子里。

他愣住了。

过了好几秒，他才犹豫着开口。

“我不确定，我感受不到它，它就像从来都没有出现过。”这是事实。

Eduardo的语气更多是在形容某个物件，他用的“它”，仿佛是在说一个良性肿瘤，虽然不至于无关痛痒，但也没必要为其恐慌。

自从重新回到佛罗里达，Eduardo几乎都快忘记为什么他要独自一个人住到这边，短短的十多天似乎比一年还要漫长。

“不，你感受得到，只不过你在刻意忽略，”Marine目光坚定，“你的孩子没有安全感，因为你表现得想要放弃他。”

“他在跟你抢养分，为了保护他自己，所以你会这么虚弱。”

“Jesus…”Eduardo的表情困扰极了，这超出了他的理解范围，他都不知道要怎么回答。

“你的神经绷得很紧，焦虑让你难以入睡，”Marine安抚性地拍了拍这位看上去被吓坏了的小少爷单薄的后背，“要是孩子的另一个父亲在这里，你能轻松不少。”

Eduardo不想吃饭了。

教养迫使他不得不回应这个。

“实际上，我们刚结束了一场伦理法庭的官司，”Eduardo笑了笑，“我不打算留下它。”

Marine沉默了，她的眼神是复杂的，Eduardo读不懂里面的含义。

难道她是奉行流产有罪的基督徒？

Eduardo等待着即将到来的主的教导，不准备反驳一个词。

令他惊讶的是，Marine并没有责难他。

“你会好起来的，Saverin先生，”那位女士温和地对他说，“祝你好运。”

Eduardo忽然感觉到了一阵安心。

十五个小时前。

凌晨，Eduardo因为噩梦出了一身汗。

在手机自动播放通讯里Alex的留言时，他还在浴缸里盯着自己的肚子出神。

今天的梦具象化了，里面有一只胖乎乎的蜘蛛。

Eduardo知道他为什么会做这种梦。

在Marine跟他说了那些话之后，Eduardo不由自主地关心起了那个小家伙，寄生在他身上，跟他抢营养的胚胎，一个未成形的人类。

他总觉得那里在一点点地长大。

他有点害怕自己将来会变成蜘蛛的形态，除了腹部以外，都是干瘪的。

Eduardo在热水里打了个冷颤。

真正让他觉得全身的血液被冻住的是那段留言，只听了第一句，Eduardo就差点把手机扔进洗澡水里。

好像这样Alex说的东西就能不存在。

“dudu，快回家，爸爸和妈妈知道了。”

Alex在告诉Eduardo，他在西棕榈滩医院的就诊记录被父亲发现了，因为这家医院发生了数据泄露，所有病人的资料都像公开的广告纸一样被暴露在互联网上几分钟，过后医院的系统及时做了修复，但父亲手下的人还是筛选出了自己的，并且在第一时间发给了父亲。

父亲一直都有私人侦探，这不是什么秘密，但Eduardo不知道这会被用到他的身上。

也许这就解释了为什么Alex一知道他的事，只带他去过Michele工作的医院，剩下就是请私人医生，但Eduardo太傻了，以前都没察觉到。

他不知道自己是怎么回到床上的，甚至还睡着了，没有因为这个而精神失常。

可能上帝是想让他经历一次暴风雨前的平静。

一个小时前。

伦理法庭的判决书下来得很不是时候，因为Eduardo正在跟他的父母吵架，那一封信件一样的东西被扔在了地上，谁都没有心思去捡。

战火烧到了Eduardo最想隐瞒的人那里。

不像是和他的哥哥们吵的那种，或许在别人看起来根本不像是吵架，因为他们就只是在对话。

然而Eduardo觉得说的每一句都是可以转换成冰锥的利器。

Eduardo就像是一块海绵，内部藏着无数的洞孔，但从外面却没有什么，看上去还比较光鲜。

他听到了父亲的叹息，看到了母亲的眼泪，这些都几乎令Eduardo崩溃。

所以他在解释。

“我没有被强奸，妈妈。”

“我不是故意要瞒着您。”

“是的，我非常爱你们。”

以及道歉。

没有止境的道歉。

后面主要是Alex在代替他说话，Eduardo的头很晕，出现了耳鸣，很多都没有听清。

直到他看到母亲打了Alex一耳光。

清脆的皮肉接触声响在耳边，像一个小型的爆炸，Eduardo反射性地捂住自己的脸，瞬间就清醒了过来，跟挨打的是他自己一样。

母亲用了很大的劲，Alex被打得头都偏了过去，Eduardo看到鲜红的指印渐渐浮现在了大哥脸上。

Alex默默地把头转了回去，还下意识地挡在了他的前面，拉住Eduardo的手臂往自己背后拖，仿佛回到了很久以前，幺弟犯错的时候，Alex总是会摆出保护者的姿态。

Eduardo觉得肺部的空气快没有了，家里的一切如同一双钢铁铸成的手，紧紧地掐住他的喉咙。

他忽然很想吐。

于是他冲出家门，逃离了让他窒息的环境。

十分钟前。

Eduardo开着自己大二那年买的法拉利，飞驰在比斯坎湾的跨海大桥上。

五分钟前。

Eduardo的手机再一次疯狂地震动起来。

他只用瞄一眼，就知道那是属于Mark的数字。

十秒前。

Eduardo的车由于速度过快，在避让右侧的车辆时打滑，撞破了桥侧护栏。

应该是这一块的侧栏不够坚固，驾驶座上的安全气囊都没有弹出。

五。

四。

三。

二。

一。

Eduardo冲进了海里。

TBC


	11. 11

11

本来这种错误是不会发生的。

Mark不会让它发生。

但在连续加班二十个小时，精力全靠大量功能饮料的咖啡因来维系的前提下，谁也不能保证Mark的脑子能百分之百毫不出错地运作。

Mark Zuckerberg不是机器人，尽管网上有一大堆的对比图，至少在生物学意义上，他还是个人类。

人都会犯错。

尤其对于和Omega存在精神连结的Alpha，在前者怀孕，并且跟自己的物理距离超过了十公里的条件叠加下，出错概率也要高得多。

所以Mark发疯了。

发疯的Mark从表面看上去和平时不会有区别。

Eduardo评价过，他用Facemash搞瘫哈佛网络的时候都平静得像是在不慌不忙地赶一个离死线还很远的作业。

Mark在入侵整个佛罗里达州的各大医院系统时并没有喝酒，但他却明显感到理智在慢慢地麻木下去，在一遍遍以Eduardo Saverin为关键字检索出0的结果过后。

最后他找到了Eduardo，在棕榈滩最大的一家私人医院，一周前这位小少爷预约过精神科，检查是不是有心理疾病。

那里离迈阿密市不过一百多公里。Mark没想过Eduardo会不回家，这只能说明Eduardo的父母还不知道自己小儿子的事，都被另外两个大的给瞒了起来。

好在Eduardo没有被查出什么严重的问题，只是有些紧张和焦虑，伴随轻微失眠。Mark被神奇般地安抚了，就像脑袋里错综复杂绞成一团的线路被完全捋平。

他退出了系统，清除了入侵痕迹，却忘记把漏洞填上。

某个后台工作者上传数据的时候操作失误，导致整个医院的病历雪崩似的暴露。

有人借用了Mark留下的漏洞。

通过反向追踪，Mark查到的是一个迈阿密的IP地址。

这时，离Eduardo坠海只相差不到一个小时。

Mark追踪了Eduardo的手机，在给后者打了几乎一百个电话却没有一个被接听的情况下。

虽然Eduardo的号码早就不是原先的那个，并且在一段时间内保持了三天一换的频率，Mark还是有办法知道，只要是他想要的话。

这其实归功于Sean，当初在伦理法庭上记下的那串属于Eduardo大哥的电话号码起了作用。

Mark冷静地在脑袋里织出一张大网，象征着Eduardo的那个点不断地在那之上移动。

他想入侵佛罗里达的公路网络，但心向自由的美国公民不太同意当地的政府在道路上安装摄像头以监视他们的出行，以至于Mark不能找到Eduardo所在的确切位置。

他只有个大概的方向。

所以他报警了。

美国的任何一个警察都有随时拦停一辆车的权利。

早晨的阳光穿过玻璃外墙照射进Mark的办公室，没有人为他拉上百叶窗帘，光线明亮到刺眼。

比西海岸快三个小时的迈阿密因为雨季的到来阴雨不断。

在公路巡警把Eduardo从海里拖到沿岸的沙滩上时，刚才还干燥的天气瞬间就风云变幻，暴雨下的天空仿佛马上可以来一场末日审判。

Eduardo讨厌下雨，从里约到迈阿密的阳光滋养了身为巴西裔的Eduardo身体里热情的血液，而雨水对他来说意味着交通堵塞，城市空旷和禁止冲浪。

更多的，帕罗奥图的别墅外，淋在Eduardo身上的雨成了Mark嘴里的“left behind”。

救护车和家人几乎是同时赶到，Eduardo看着在暴雨里优雅全失，随时都要晕过去的母亲，内心涌上了非常强烈的愧疚。

他想跟他们道歉，但其他人没有给他机会。

Eduardo被套上氧气面罩，尽管他并没有感到缺氧和窒息。

他想告诉旁边坐着的大哥，他在回游的途中让一个的黑人警察强行抱着肩膀，结果一起被冲进离岸流里，最后还是另一辆警车赶到，三五个警察冲过来解救了Eduardo和那名倒霉的黑人英雄。

Alex一直握着他的手。

明明自己才是坠海的那个，Alex掌心的温度差点让Eduardo以为他是在被一块冰块给握着。

他看着那双和自己相似的棕色眼睛，里面毫不隐藏地倾泻着情绪。Eduardo读懂了全部——伤心，失望，愤怒，以及自责。

但这并不是别人的错，从来不是。

或许是自己渴望说话的眼神太过不加掩饰，Alex叹了口气，把嘴唇凑到了他的耳朵旁边。

“你流了很多血，乖乖地给我躺好。”

熟悉的母语组成的句子反而让Eduardo觉得陌生。

他下意识地摇头，因为他没有觉得自己在出血，却猛地被疼得呼吸一窒。

Alex斥责了他一句，Eduardo看到坐在边上的护士把一直垫在自己脑袋下面的手抽了出来，手里还攥着一团被血液浸透成鲜红色的纱布。

疼痛缓慢地从身体里苏醒，Eduardo差不多立刻就要掉眼泪，但这么多人围着他，Alex看上去又凶得要死，Eduardo默默把泪憋了回去。

半个小时之后他被送到了医院急诊室，好在伤口不深，医生给Eduardo做了包扎，开了几瓶打点滴的药水，没折腾了多久就被送进了病房。

只有Alex在陪他。Eduardo看见大哥身上还没来得及换下的湿衣服，还有脸上过于明显的疲惫痕迹，先前想要开口说话的欲望通通消失了。

Alex也不出去换衣服，只是沉默地坐在病床边的凳子上，一会儿帮Eduardo掖被子，一会儿调调点滴的速度。

刚才在救护车上打的一支药还没失效，Eduardo现在一点也不困。窗外的灯陆陆续续地亮了起来，天色也逐渐变黑，总算，等到第一瓶药水快输完，Alex起身按床头的呼叫铃的时候，Eduardo对自己哥哥说了第一句话。

“你回去吧。”

这更多算是一个请求。

自己的幺弟用那双小动物般湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，语气还可怜巴巴的，好像几个小时前连人带车开进比斯坎海湾里的是别人一样。

“为什么？”

护士走了进来，Alex坐回凳子上。他不解地向Eduardo问到，表情却没有半点变化，恢复了那副温和又冷静的模样。

“我没事了，嘶——”Eduardo皱起了眉头，针头拔出的过程很短暂，可带来的刺痛也足以让Saverin家金贵的小少爷抱怨。

“对不起。”

Alex觉得自己的弟弟就像一只做错事挨了揍的小狗，虽然很害怕再次被打，还是要磨蹭到主人脚边讨好。

他不知道要怎么接。

尽管在Mark Zuckerberg通知他Eduardo把车开到海里去，到把幺弟送上救护车，Alex都在想要怎么教训这个不听话的小家伙。

但面对着主动认错的Eduardo，Alex又心软了。

总是这样，从小都是，他原谅了对方无数回。即便这次Eduardo拿了自己的生命开玩笑。

“你不用对我说。”Alex听见他这样回答。

靠在枕头上的弟弟把脑袋垂了下去，后面那块白色的纱布在棕色的发丛中被衬得格外显眼。

“你生气了，爸爸和妈妈呢？”

闷闷的声音从对面传来，Alex有些好笑地看着委委屈屈的幺弟，坐到床边握住对方的肩膀。

“Eduardo，你知道你干了什么？那叫自杀。”

Eduardo单薄的身体在他手里抖了一下。

“不是的，我是出了车祸，当时右边有辆车……”

连解释都这么苍白，大概Eduardo根本没指望Alex能相信，声音也越说越小。

“你早就过了跟我撒谎的年纪，dudu，”Alex重新把幺弟推到枕头上靠着，直视进Eduardo的眼睛，“但是你自己游上来了，为什么？”

“……”

Eduardo的目光里写满了不可置信，不明白自己的大哥怎么什么都知道。

“执法记录仪，你没发现有三辆警车在跟着你吗。”

Alex轻飘飘地跟Eduardo说到，但没告诉弟弟是谁最先报的警。

“妈妈呢？”

看上去Eduardo还并不想和他说这个，因此躲闪着准备转移话题。

“她很担心你，爸爸陪她回家给你取住院要用的东西。”Alex说。

“可我不需要住院。”Eduardo有点抗拒。

“你的低血糖很严重，还差点撞出脑震荡。”

“我挺好的。”

“Eduardo。”

“……Fine.”

Alex望了一眼正在跟自己赌气的幺弟，想了想，还是告诉了他。

“你出事之前，我在相反方向的路上找你。”

Eduardo露出疑惑的神色。

“Mark Zuckerberg给我打过电话，”Alex顿了一下，Eduardo不自觉地绷紧后背，“他跟我说，你在麦瑟尔大桥上超速行驶，打算直接把车开到天堂去。”

“所以他说对了，你就是在自杀？”

卡带似的留白漫延在他们两个中间，Eduardo似乎很困惑，对于Alex所说的一切。

他是在自杀吗？

他是。

被父母戳破秘密的耻辱和痛苦，看到大哥代替自己挨打的内疚，加上早期怀孕激素的催化，Eduardo做出了他人生前二十年中最疯狂的决定。

海水包围住他的一刹那，Eduardo想的是大海应该是自己最好的墓地和归属。

浮力的作用下Eduardo像是被一双手托着忽上忽下，肺泡里的氧气在慢慢地耗尽。

在足够纯净的海水里Eduardo能睁开眼睛，四周都是干净的，一条鱼也没有，只是越往深处越昏暗。

他在想要是有一条巨鲨游过来把他吞进嘴里，说不定还能更有趣。

意识就快游离出去，突然出现一股力把Eduardo的灵魂给强行拉回了他的身体。

Eduardo感受不到心脏在胸腔里跳动。

他的心脏掉到了肚子里。

有节奏地敲击着Eduardo的小腹，有时快到几乎要冲出他的肚皮。

是那个孩子，一颗几天前才被自己盖章过毫无存在感的胚胎。

但此时他觉得它成为了自己的心脏。

他的腹部像藏了一个小火炉，火焰顺着血管燃到了四肢和躯干，周围的海水变得滚烫，让Eduardo想立刻逃离到充盈着新鲜空气的陆地上。

那个还没成形的家伙唤起了Eduardo的求生欲。

接触到海面之上的那刻，所有有关死亡的念头都被扑灭了下去。

他停止了自杀。

“我没有，Alex。”

Eduardo选择正视他的心脏。

就算这是激素下的骗局，他也彻底信了。

“我想生下这个孩子，哥哥。”

TBC


	12. 12

12

所有人都知道，Saverin家的大少爷在和小少爷闹矛盾。

Alex能够在Eduardo的病房里陪护一整天，然后做到一句话也不跟自己的幺弟讲。

他收走了Eduardo身上所有的电子设备，除了一台信号不怎么好的电视，几本畅销书，以及每天雷打不动送过来的地方报纸，Eduardo没有别的消遣项目。

如果可以，Alex甚至想插芯片进去干涉自家弟弟过于灵活的脑回路。

但一切都没有作用，他知道，Eduardo都正式跟他提议了，说明这不是一个简单的心血来潮，对方早就完成了从念头出现到计划完备的全过程。

有时候Alex真的很讨厌Eduardo那颗聪明过分的小脑袋。

自知惹大哥不高兴了的罪魁祸首都快缩到墙角去背忏悔录了，要不是有输液管的限制。Eduardo抓紧了每一秒Alex和自己的独处时间，撒娇服软扮可怜，但只要一提到他的那个想法，Alex就能扭头转身走，半点面子也不给。

所以Alex来医院看他的次数在明显缩水，已经到了连他们的父亲Roberto都察觉了的地步。

Alex太刻意了，他能准确避开Eduardo清醒的时候，专捡后者午睡或者吃了药犯困的间隙来探视。Eduardo出院，他帮着办完手续就走了，只象征性地留了一束花让放假回来的Michele帮忙送给幺弟。

“Alex当你是颗炸弹一样。”

换了新发型戴着限量款墨镜的二哥幸灾乐祸地在嘲讽，Eduardo坐在这辆敞篷超跑的副驾上，被呼啦啦的海风吹得头疼。

更头疼的还在后面。

也不知道Michele是哪里来的消息，多半是Alex告诉他的，这位看上去不怎么着调的Saverin二少爷严肃地警告了家里的老三。

“你最好把这种心思收起来，Eduardo，”被点名的那个一脸惨淡地窝在沙发里，但这套对Michele不管用，他接着加上一句，“想都不准想。”

“你们说了又不算……”Eduardo小声嘟囔，Michele听得一清二楚。

“爸爸妈妈也不会答应的。”他再次补充到。

“这是我的事。”

“绝对不可能。”

“Michele你不能不讲道理。”

“Eduardo你别胡搅蛮缠。”

“上帝啊，你根本就——”

“Stop.”

Michele故作夸张地捂住耳朵，一字一句地对Eduardo说，嘴型动作很大。

“要是你希望护照和驾驶证都被没收，就继续胡闹吧！”

说罢，他也头也不回地出了对方房间的门，留下Eduardo一个人默默郁闷。

最后，反而是Sandra同意了小儿子看似幼稚和荒唐的决定。

当然，Sandra同意了，就意味着全家人都必须同意。

因为她了解自己的儿子，分得出Eduardo是不是任性和赌气。

Sandra知道Eduardo是认真的，没有像上次那样玩失踪是为了不让家人担心。

她在怀孕的时候就觉得她的Dudu是三个当中最体贴的孩子，生下来后事实证明也没错。

Eduardo是唯一一个，身高超过Sandra了，还会趴在她膝盖上乖乖任妈妈揉脑袋的家伙。这些幼童的气质经常让Sandra忽略自己的小儿子有多优秀。

她几乎看不到Eduardo的爪牙，明明有个猎鹰样的老爸，却长成了一只人畜无害的小斑比，还是说或许他的指甲和牙齿都落在了她的肚子里。

直到Mark Zuckerberg出现，到后续一系列事情的发生，Sandra才恍然大悟，原来自己生的是一只刺猬，不到万不得已，就算那些刺把他伤得鲜血淋漓也不轻易露出来。

可只要Eduardo亮出他的刺，就不会再软弱。

她的Dudu从来都不软弱，她的Dudu只是太善良。

Sandra忍住了冲上鼻腔的酸意，对面前眼巴巴望着自己的Eduardo点了点头。

“你去吧，Dudu，妈妈支持你。”

Eduardo打算放弃美国国籍，移民新加坡。

财产转移不是件容易的事，毕竟人人都知道他刚从Facebook的CEO那里敲诈了一笔巨额赔偿款。

已经有人开始往这笔钱上做文章，避税的说法第一次听到提，在他查阅新加坡移民条件期间。不过他足够低调，也只有三五个人在捕风捉影。

可Eduardo并不在意，或者说并不生气，反倒很开心那些人这样猜。

他想要移民新加坡有很多原因，气候、地理位置、投资环境都在考虑范围内。

但是，最重要的一个，是当地政府承认Omega非婚配生育。

从他决定要把肚子里的小家伙生出来，他就在做功课。

美国各个州都不允许Omega在未结婚的前提下生产，生出来的孩子虽然能自动获得本国国籍，但却会遭到权利限制。

还有一点，结婚的双方必须有标记，为了防止故意造假的情况，还需要接受医学检查和亲子鉴定。

Alex不反对Eduardo生下这个孩子，相反，自打知道幺弟不能流产过后他就默认了这件事，但一听到Eduardo想要放弃国籍和移民，他坚决不同意。

他认为，凭Saverin家的势力，不至于养活不了一个非婚生子。整个美国的新生儿有百分之三的都是父母未婚，依然活得好好的。

Eduardo是怎么说的？

“可我不想它因为我的原因，受到歧视呀。”

然后Alex又说了一个办法，让Mark Zuckerberg跟Eduardo名义上地去结婚，等孩子出生所有一切都搞定后再协议离婚。

Eduardo对这个建议表示惊愕。

“先不说Mark他愿不愿意，伦理法庭都会觉得我和Mark有病，先是起诉申请流产，又要结婚。”

“他肯定愿意，Eduardo，你别想太多。”Alex烦躁地扯开脖子上的领带。

“可我不愿意，Alex，我不想这样，”Eduardo的眼神很坚持，“我不想靠别的谁，我能处理好全部。”

“这是我的孩子，跟别人没有关系。”

棕色的眼珠里明亮得不掺一丝杂质，Alex看进Eduardo的眼睛，体会到了深深的无力和无奈。

他早该明白，凡事只要遇上这个小祖宗认定的，是个人都不可能动摇得了。

等到Eduardo要上飞机的前一天，Alex终于坐不住了，在Michele已经选择随亲弟弟去了，父亲帮忙联系了在东南亚的人脉，母亲亲自为小儿子打包好必备的行李物件等一系列充分条件下，身为大哥的他拨通了原先被自己拉黑的Mark的电话。

Mark赶到机场的时间，正好离Eduardo登机相差不到半个小时。

只有两个哥哥在送Eduardo，因为他们三个共同的妈妈在最后一刻才被悲伤席卷，做不到亲手把她的Dudu送上那架横跨整个太平洋的飞机。

在Eduardo起身等待安检时，Alex接到了那个在新闻里不可一世的卷毛CEO。

很简单的打扮，卫衣牛仔裤，标志性的尖锐下颌和突出的眉骨为他增添了几分凌厉，深陷眼窝里是一双波澜不惊的蓝眼睛，很难从他平板的脸上分辨出什么表情。

他看起来很冷静，尽管Alex把Eduardo的打算都告知了对方，Mark依然是一副事不关己的态度。

当然，如果真的不介意，他也不会来这里。

Mark脸上出现裂痕是在Alex从口袋里掏出戒指盒的那瞬间。

“我不明白。”

将嘴唇抿成一条直线的他用了好几秒才开口，仿佛Alex递到眼前的那个小方盒是个占用了自己大量运行内存的程序。

Alex也沉默了很久，因为不确定这个做法到底对不对。

“留下他吧。”

这是最终的目的。

“我做不到，”Mark直视着Alex的眼睛，用通了电的语速说，“这是Eduardo的决定，我干涉不了。”

“你就这么想把他赶出这个国家吗？！”Alex短暂地失控了，对着面前这个冷漠得像机器人的卷毛质问，理智被一同吼了出去，又慢慢回到脑子里。

“对不起。”

良好的教养使自己向对方道了歉。

Mark冲Alex耸了耸肩，表示并不介意。

“其实，是你高估我了，”他这样说到，“或者说是你太低估自己的弟弟，Eduardo是不是那种会因为一个求婚就改变主意的人，你比我清楚。”

“我可以试给你看。”

Mark拿过Alex手里的戒指盒，往Eduardo的方向走去，那个处在他们争论中心的家伙看上去还什么都不知道，正无聊地在放空。

“Wardo。”

“嗨，Mark。”

Eduardo并不惊讶Mark的到来，Mark也没指望人能看着自己大叫出来。

从他一下飞机，精神连结就在通知他们，一刻也没停。Mark不再从Eduardo那里感受到焦躁，取而代之的是很平和的情绪，跟以前两个人还没闹翻的时候差不多。

“你要阻止我吗？”

精心打理过的小少爷看起来神采奕奕，连望着Mark的眼睛里都盛满了笑意。

“实际上，你哥哥让我跟你求婚。”

他漫不经心地掏出戒指盒，在Eduardo面前打开，黑色的天鹅绒布中嵌着一枚精致却没有过多装饰的戒指。

“所以，你求吗？”

Eduardo歪着头看他，用一直以来都带着口音的软糯腔调问。

“不，”Mark摇摇头，他合上了戒指盒，直接一整个塞到了对方的手里，“我说了，求了也没用。”

“我左右不了你决定的事，Wardo，所以没必要浪费时间。”

“那你为什么还来？”

Eduardo很疑惑。

“来告别？”Mark的手不受控制地在裤子上蹭了蹭，这说明他在紧张，Eduardo也知道这个他的习惯。

“来和好？”

Eduardo帮忙补充了。

“……可以这么说。”

“Mark，你忘了么，”Eduardo向前跨了一步，他们之间的安全距离骤然缩小，“你之前算救过我一次。”

指的是那次坠海。

“没有人会记恨救过自己命的人。”

Eduardo拥抱了他，熟悉的体温和味道侵蚀了Mark的感官。

这意味着和解。他的心脏为了不知名的原因缩紧了一下。

Mark的手攥成拳头，指甲陷进掌心，防止沉溺进去。

在Eduardo放开他的前一秒，Mark都没有回抱过去。

他头一次对自己的自控力失掉信心，害怕改变主意反悔。

“你还打算回来吗？”

Mark努力把这个问句说成一个普通的寒暄，克制半点情绪流露到里面去。

“当然，”Eduardo冲他眨眨眼，“也欢迎你来看他。”

说的是肚子里的那个。

“哦，是个‘他’吗？”Mark对此好奇。

“也有可能是‘她’。”Eduardo咬咬唇，不知道为什么他们中间的气氛变得很诡异。

“谢谢你送我的这个礼物，比你给过我的任何东西都喜欢。”

走进通道前，Eduardo半开玩笑地对Mark说了一句。

留在原地的卷毛CEO先生突然感到一阵难过，像刺痛一样，短促地扎进胸腔里。

为什么不可以是他们共同的礼物呢。

TBC


	13. 13

13

如果在三年前，有人问那群Facebook的元老创始人里Sean Parker最喜欢哪一个，他会毫不犹豫地回答Dustin Moskovitz。

但回到现在，他会给这人打上一个“最难缠”的标签，同时把“最喜欢”的这个头衔安到Eduardo Saverin——他两个教子的亲生父亲身上。

Sean嫌弃Dustin不是没理由的，只要他在美国境内，包括夏威夷和阿拉斯加，Dustin都能给Sean来个精准定位并且连骗带绑地把他弄到加利福尼亚，Facebook的总部。

比如今天，Sean原本的打算是找以前的合作伙伴再续一次投资，结果莫名其妙地又被Dustin用惯用伎俩给押到了Facebook园区的顶层花园。

至少阳光不错。Sean一边吸着呼吸器一边翻白眼，他都懒得自怨自艾了。

不过这次又有些不一样，Chris也坐在他面前。

这位金发碧眼的公关先生笑得一脸官方，Mark面无表情地转着桌上的瓶子，Dustin仿佛无事发生般地搭着他的肩膀。

“来玩‘真心话大冒险’？”

天使达达两眼泛着真诚的光，嘴里的提议却和之前的几百次一样，Sean很想让他们有点新意，不要一成不变，明明绑架他到这里的手法和花样都层出不穷。

最后他妥协一般地瘫坐在沙发椅上，腿高高地翘在另一条腿上，一副破罐破摔的架势，但嘴里还在愤愤不平地嘟囔，像是在控诉这群人的不择手段。

毕竟整个公司的高层只有在商量怎么整Sean才是最有智慧和决策力的时候。

瓶口很识相地定在了Sean面前，Dustin首先发难。

“我选大冒险！”

Sean双手做投降状举在耳边，他在这个游戏里一直是孤军奋战，早就把许多该抖的和不该抖的都交代给了Mark他们，为此Eduardo那边也没少收拾他，所以Sean学乖了，决定不再让自己被套话，选了看上去相对安全的大冒险。

可Mark嘴角若有若无的弧度让他感到冷汗直冒。

“先说好，我不拐骗小孩子，”Sean看似义正言辞，实则心里打鼓，“再说我也没那么大本事，你儿子女儿的安保可做得比你强多了。”

“我知道。”

Mark看上去确实心情不错，语调也相应地上扬。

“……你们想干嘛？”

早就退居二线的前总裁此时非常后悔，手里一点能反抗的资本也没有，完全是在被他们三个合伙算计，毫无回击之力。

“下个月第二个星期天，把Eduardo本人带到这里，能够做到吗？”

公关大人抛出这个送命题时的语气异常轻松，甚至很帅气地冲他笑了起来，露出一口漂亮整齐的牙齿。

Sean一脸扭曲，他想了一会儿对着Mark说，“Eduardo不都跟你讲和了吗，一个电话就搞定的事，干嘛要我多此一举。”

Dustin自顾自地摇摇头，“可Wardo从没来过公司总部。”

“……你们都劝不来，我还有什么办法。”

“可是是你自己选的大冒险啊。”

Dustin笑得很无辜，Sean从他们三个人身上读出了一丝奸诈的意味。

什么H33勇士三人组，分明是贱客三人组。

要是上帝给他的机会再来一次，Sean Parker一定不会稀里糊涂地蹚上这滩浑水。

可有时候事情的发展就是有这么他妈的巧，Sean偏偏就是把自己夏日旅行的中转站选在了新加坡，并且好死不死地遇到上了热带风暴，自己的车熄火堵在了窄桥中间，后面的车瞬间排起长龙。

狂风大作的暴雨夜，Sean被一阵阵的喇叭声按得心烦，抹了一把脸上的水告诉交警同意把车拖走，自己顺着缓慢移动的车队往相反方向离开时，发现一辆停在应急车道上的红色超跑。

当年新出的一款法拉利，全球限量的那种，Sean都没买到。

他吊儿郎当地走过去，假惺惺地准备关心一下是哪位倒霉的有钱人，结果看到了驾驶座上老熟人。

Sean被吓了一跳。

遇见Eduardo不算稀奇，但面前的这位前CFO脸色苍白，汗水打湿了额前的碎发，呼吸急促，并且有越来越弱的趋势，但他的信息素却乱得成功地让Sean大脑宕机，脚也跟着挪不动步。

Eduardo是个Omega。虽然原先跟着Mark上过伦理法庭，但这是Sean第一次直观地认识到这个事实。

好在Eduardo的脑子很清楚。

他没有管为什么这个家伙会像个幽灵一样突然出现在自己的车前，而是忍着巨大的疼痛解开了安全带。

“你，开车。”

Eduardo难得会对外人展现出自己弱势的一面，尽管声音已经小得几乎听不清，他还是用的命令的口吻。

“送我去医院。”

前挡风玻璃上的雨刮器来回发出刷刷的响声，Sean瞬间回过神来，打开车门过后被扑面而来的血腥味打得手忙脚乱。

“我晕血！”

Sean费力吼到。

“那你的眼睛不要往下看。”

Eduardo很主动地攀上了对方的脖子，失去意识前还不忘再威胁一句。

“你手里的是三个人的命。记住，少一个都不行。”

他几乎是在新加坡雨夜的街道上飙车，发动机的噪音盖住了风和雨的声音，Sean忽然想到很久之前在加州的那个夜晚也是这样风雨交加。

他为全身湿透的小少爷打开大门，在受到嘲讽之后毫不留情地怼了回去，即使他待的那栋别墅还是由Eduardo全额出资租下的，Sean在反客为主这方面特别有经验。

然后他好像还说过，闻到了Eduardo离当街乞讨不远的味道。

遗憾的是这一预言落空了，现在他躺在新加坡最大的私立医院的手术室外，鼻腔里充斥着的是消毒水散发出的刺鼻气味。

他慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，晃了晃晕得不行的脑袋，努力回忆着刚刚发生过什么。

想起来了，在他用Eduardo的手机给紧急联系人打完电话之后，几个护士不由分说地就把他带进了消毒室里消毒，给他戴上了口罩发套，还穿了一件隔离服。

满脑子都是问号的Sean也不敢多问，新加坡人生涩的英语他也不太听得懂，可一看到Eduardo坐在分娩缸里，他就明白了一切。

所有人都以为他是Eduardo孩子的另一个父亲！

一抹鲜艳的红色由下而上地蔓延到水面，Sean顿时感到头晕目眩，眼前发黑。

倒在地上前，他都恍惚在想这是不是报应，Eduardo当年没打到自己脸上的拳头，时隔这么久最后还是落下了。

是该来的，跑也跑不掉。

再后来他就成了Eduardo两个孩子的教父，Saverin的一家都很正式地对他表示了感谢。

但教父这个点子绝对不是他的本意，连Eduardo都不太情愿。

听说是Eduardo的母亲要求的，Sean想起那位优雅夫人向自己投射过来的慈爱眼神，不禁打了一个寒颤。

给孩子取名字这种事也落到了他头上，对于高中勉强毕业的Sean来说难度实在有点太大。

两个还不到四磅的小宝贝，一个哥哥一个妹妹，Sean搜罗了肚子里全部的神话典籍和诺贝尔得主，都没能选出让Eduardo和他两个哥哥满意的名字。

“Freyr，Frigg？”

“我们都是犹太人，不喜欢北欧神话。”Saverin家的长子率先反对。

“Carlo，Loretta？”

“听着像黑手党的名字，”Michele撇撇嘴，紧接着补充到，“意大利的。”

“Wassily，Elinor？”

“那个，我是赞成废除诺贝尔经济学奖的那派。”Eduardo不太领情。

Sean甩手不干，就要准备走人。

“等等，要不你再想想？”

Eduardo也有点过意不去，他们三兄弟已经差不多否了接近上百个。

Sean瞪了他一眼，掏出手机准备向大洋彼岸这对双胞胎的另一个亲生父亲发送求救信号，被整个房间最具有身高优势的Alex抢走了通讯工具。

“麻烦Mr Parker再好好想想。”

Michele笑得非常不友好。

Sean想起这个Saverin的本职工作是拿手术刀的，就有一点头皮发麻。

他叹了口气，认命似的继续重复原先的过程。

提出-否定-提出。

“Bernardo，Isadora？”

Sean很机械地说了两个葡萄牙语名。

终于这次不再是全票否决的情形，至少Alex和Michele都很满意。

Eduardo有点担心，“这两个会不会太‘巴西’了一点？”

“你自己都是巴西裔，”Alex轻轻地拍了一把自家幺弟的脑袋，“嫌弃什么呢。”

“我没有。”Eduardo不服气，脸蛋鼓了起来。

“我们三个只有Dudu的名字最‘巴西’，祖父亲自起的，”Michele煞有介事地开始回顾历史，“延续传统，你的宝宝当然也该取巴西人的名字。”

Sean总算是松了一口气。

Bernardo和Isadora，小名是Ben跟Dora。Sean看着护士进到新生儿病房，给那两个小家伙的床尾上贴好自己取的名字，内心泛起了一阵阵类似于母性的柔软。

这很恶心，但也挺有趣。

没顾忌自己贴着玻璃笑得形象全无，Sean居然还想得起来在第一时间给远方的Mark拍张照发个邮件过去。

主题：你的儿子和女儿。

Facebook同步更新。

“上帝赠送的礼物，两个。可爱的教子教女。”

后缀一个红色的爱心。

Dustin首个回复。

“中彩票赢的？”

Mark点了个赞。

实际上，Eduardo并没有限制Mark过来看自己跟两个宝宝。

但他有意地挑了一个很巧妙的时间，自己的家人都不在的时候。

出院的倒数第二天，Eduardo一睡醒就看到了病床前坐着的卷毛CEO。

他的手臂撑在一边的柜子上，脑袋枕着手背，双眼紧闭。

Mark看上去很疲倦，尽管他把一头自由生长的卷发打理得规矩了一点，看起来比原来有精神，但眼睛下面淡淡泛青的眼圈和下巴上新冒出来的胡茬都在向Eduardo无声地抱怨。

“……Mark？”

Eduardo叫醒了他，同时还要控制自己妊娠期后暂时没有代谢完的孕激素——它们一刻不停地在让Eduardo心软。

Mark睁开了眼睛，深陷的眼窝里嵌着Eduardo所熟悉的钴蓝色虹膜，眼周却覆盖着大量红血丝。

“你多久没休息过了？”

Eduardo努力把这个问题问得疏远一点，他不是很适应眼下的这个情形，看起来跟连续工作超过四十八小时的丈夫赶到医院看望生产完的伴侣和孩子一样。

“记不清了，”Mark的脸色不太好看，但依然没什么表情，“你怎么样？”

“我？”Eduardo眨眨眼，“我很好。”

Mark没说话，只是把目光转到了他露在被子外面的手背上。

白皙的皮肤上有几个肉眼可见的针孔，以及一些皮下出血形成的淤青，血管突兀地肿了起来。因为Mark的注视Eduardo的手指有些不自在地曲起，在被单上挠了几下。

然后它们被握住了，Eduardo惊讶地看着Mark，但没有把手缩回去。

“你……想去看看Ben和Dora吗？”

假装无事发生——Eduardo惯用转移注意的方式。

Mark棱角分明的下颌绷成了一条直线，嘴唇抿得死紧，眼神锋利地盯着Eduardo那张漂亮但又带着点虚弱的脸。

五秒过后他妥协了。

Mark松开手，从凳子上站起身，拍了拍裤子上不存在的灰尘，开口说到。

“走吧。”

在亲眼看到那两个小宝贝之前，孩子这个概念对于Mark来说还十分陌生。

但真正地见到了他们过后，几乎是马上，像某个天使对他念了一段咒语似的，Mark立刻爱上了这两个小家伙。

他们长着一模一样的脸，眼睛都是棕色的，暂时还分不清像他还是Eduardo，但他们身上流着来源于自己的血液，印刻着他的一半基因。

这很神奇，也很震撼。

Eduardo问他想不想要抱抱他们，Mark下意识地摇了摇头。

“我会把他们摔坏的。”

Mark自言自语地回答。

“Mark，他们不是玩具。”

Eduardo扶额。

从婴儿房回到病房，Eduardo换下了病号服。

他准备带Mark去吃饭，Mark建议他们去医院的餐厅。

走在走廊上，Eduardo像个乖学生一样，主动跟旁边沉默寡言的卷毛CEO交代了一些他可以知道的事情。

比如连上自己在内的三个人的健康状况等等病历上可以看到的内容。

Mark有一下没一下地应着，不时从鼻腔里发出哼声，或者点点头，表示他知道了。

吃东西的时候Eduardo看着面前的这个人挑挑拣拣地划拉着碗里的蔬菜，忍了一会儿，还是说了出来。

——只是善意的规劝，Eduardo先在心里进行自我说服。

“Mark，你得好好照顾自己，”Eduardo把一个盛满肉类的盘子推了过去，“你要是现在就给Ben和Dora留下遗产，他们几个世纪都花不完。”

Mark愣了一下。

“他们拿不到的，我还没有修改遗嘱，我要是突然死了，百分之九十九的财产都会流到研发基金去。”

没想到他会这么认真，Eduardo很尴尬，只能没好气地接了一句。

“还剩百分之一呢？”

Mark放下叉子，抬起头，目光难测。

“留给你。”

TBC


	14. 14

14

回到三年后的现在，离上次的绑架事件已经过了一个月零一个星期又五天，只剩27个小时就是那个该死的“大冒险”的最后期限，Sean Parker拿着手机，通讯录翻到了Eduardo的界面，却迟迟地下不了按通话键的手。

这他妈根本是一个不可能完成的任务。

他不是没有考虑过用自己的私人飞机把人打晕了直接带到硅谷，但一想到Saverin家族为Eduardo雇的几个疑似巴西黑手党出身的保镖，Sean便不自觉地打了个寒颤。

就在他烦得快要抓耳挠腮，面前摆着的一杯马蒂尼都要被蒸发干净的时候，正主反倒一通电话打了过来。

现在是晚上九点，新加坡那边还在白天。

“Eduardo？”

Sean有些心虚地打直了后背，在空无一人的客厅沙发上里摆出一副正襟危坐的蠢样。

幸亏当事人不在这里，不然他肯定还没来得及打鬼主意就会原形毕现。

然而太平洋那头的Eduardo隔着手机也看不到他本人，可能因为是周末所以起得晚一点，Eduardo的声音里带着过度睡眠后的懒散和满足。

“嗯？”

没有多余的词语，Eduardo只是从鼻腔里哼出了一个上扬的音节作为回应。

对方停顿的间隔已经超过了说完一句完整寒暄的时间，这意味着需要Sean来进行下一步的对话。

“有什么事吗，Ben和Dora睡醒了没有？”

Sean有点想念自己教子教女脸蛋的手感，下意识地问起了两个小家伙的情况。

可电话那边的Eduardo却不领情。

“什么，不是你昨天晚上发邮件说有重要的事让我第二天打给你？”

Sean还来不及傻眼，对面又悉悉索索地过了几秒，Eduardo应该是检查起了自己的邮箱，提示音能很清楚地传进Sean的耳朵里。

又一个小型炸弹在Sean的脑子里被引爆。

“你为什么给我订了下午飞圣何塞的机票？”

Eduardo很莫名其妙，语调都高了几度。

“Eduar——”

“叮。”

Sean被再一次响起的邮件提醒打断。

这是第三个炸弹。

“你还让Alex过来把孩子们接去迈阿密？”

Eduardo这下是真的有点恼怒了，大早上的要干嘛，加上他总共三个人就这么被Sean安排得明明白白，并且是毫无预警的突发行为。

另一边的Sean也是措手不及，连忙奔去打开电脑，发现邮箱被黑了之后在心里把H33的那三个人挨个咒骂了一遍。

不是Mark就是Dustin。Sean一脸愤愤地检查着那几封不是出自自己手的邮件，郁闷不已。

作为世界上最年轻的几个亿万富翁，手段卑劣到了Sean想破口大骂的地步，跟他当年比起来也是有过之而无不及。

Eduardo还在等着他给个交代。

“我在帕罗奥图突发疾病！”

Sean口不择言。

“……”

Eduardo沉默了两秒钟。

Sean屏息以待。

然后，毕竟是Saverin家最聪明的小少爷，Eduardo彻底从睡梦里清醒了过来，只用稍微在脑子里琢磨一会儿，就能大概猜到是怎么回事。

“你要我来帕罗奥图干什么，是Mark指使的对不对？”

Sean憋了好长的一口气，最后决定不只让那个卷毛CEO背锅。

“还有Dustin和Chris。”

“为什么？”

Eduardo光着脚从卧室走到厨房，家里的华裔保姆已经准备好了宝贝们的牛奶和辅食，他正准备去婴儿房里把两个小不点叫醒，门铃却在此时响了起来。

站在门口的正是前不久才到新加坡开展亚洲任务的Saverin家长子。

工作是次要的，探望幺弟和侄子侄女才是更重要的事，全家人只有Alex最近因为基金会业务扩展的缘故，相对地多出了很多时间可以逗留在这个位于东南亚的全球第四大金融中心，Alex这个舅舅当得非常称职，所以隔三差五地就被Sandra派到Eduardo那里去照看Ben和Dora。

Eduardo把两个孩子保护得很好，他也从没有试图去隐藏他们的存在。

这其实是一开始Mark所担心的，他既害怕Eduardo会因为Ben和Dora受到外界的诟病，又害怕Eduardo不承认他们的儿子和女儿。

但是Eduardo足够坦荡，每天下班过后这位年轻的Omega都会带自己的宝贝们出门散散步，把两个小家伙装进双胞胎婴儿车里，一路从家绕到别墅区公共的花园，逗留十分钟，再原路返回。

大多数情况Eduardo不会一个人溜孩子，倒不是因为他搞不定，只不过会有人莫须有地担心自己所在社区的治安问题，尽管这里已经是全新加坡最高档的富人住宅区。在他旁边陪着的有时是保姆，有时是家人，有时是朋友，还有时是现身频率相对较小的孩子们的另外一位父亲。

那些记者和工作上的伙伴都对Eduardo的两个宝贝带着好奇，善意和恶意的都有。

没有谁敢在台面上猜测孩子们的另一个父亲是谁，Saverin家早早地把控好了那些媒体，Mark也默契地在这上面出了很大一份力。

无论是被拍还是目击，他都没有选择在第二天躲躲藏藏。Eduardo几乎让所有人都知道了他在突然之间多出了一对双胞胎，而且他们是来自自己的孕育。

“Dudu，还没收拾好吗，”Alex看着Eduardo一副刚睡醒不修边幅的样子皱起了眉头，“飞机还有三个小时就要起飞了。”

Eduardo头疼地按了按太阳穴，打开了手机的外放。

可电话那头的Sean也支支吾吾地说不清到底为什么要把Eduardo带到硅谷，倒是Alex说早就把两个宝贝要回迈阿密的消息带给了爸爸和妈妈，说不定他们的母亲已经高兴得在看着时针倒数了。

对于回家见父亲这件事，Eduardo还是怀有抵触的情绪，尽管知道面冷心热的老Roberto明明比谁都喜欢两个外孙们，Eduardo依然没有跨过心里的那道坎。

因为他在Ben和Dora一岁时，曾经无意地听到自己的父亲抱怨过，两个小家伙长得不像Saverin家的孩子，只是因为他的宝贝们不约而同地有一头柔软的小卷毛。

Eduardo固执起来很可怕，而Roberto只会比他更过犹不及，虽然知道说错了话也后悔了，依然不肯对小儿子服软一次，直接的后果就是整整一年Eduardo再也不愿意踏入家门一步，Ben和Dora倒是随时都在被Alex接回去，可这个任性的小少爷却连感恩节都没出现在家族聚会的餐桌上。

很默契地，母亲和另外两个儿子没有参与这次Roberto和Eduardo的父子战争，他们也许也想看看哪一方会撑到最久。

所以Eduardo没有同意Alex让他一起跟着回家的提议。

事情似乎陷入了僵局，Eduardo摆明了要搞清楚为什么Mark他们一定要让自己去加州，他甚至查了一下Facebook股东大会的时间，发现并不是这个周末。

最后Sean使出了杀手锏——换Dustin来软磨硬泡。

Eduardo妥协了，因为达仔说，他如果不来就没有人能阻止Mark修改遗嘱。

那个除了睡眠身体没有半点健康问题的CEO先生一直没有停止过这个疯狂的念头，Eduardo很害怕哪一天，家外面会忽然冒出一个律师递给自己一支笔再让他签署几份价值上亿的文件，他一定会吓到心肌梗塞。

他和Alex一起出的门，Alex开自己的车走在前面，Eduardo带着两个孩子坐在一辆保护性很好的商务车上，司机先生很热情地在跟Ben和Dora打招呼。

“Dudu……Dudu。”活泼的儿子很爱说话，一上车就趴在他的胸前，口齿不清地叫着自己爸爸的小名。

Dora没睡醒，还在儿童座椅上闭着眼睛流口水，嘴里也跟着哥哥在哼哼。

“No, Ben, it’s Papa.”Eduardo有点苦恼，自从被Alex带久了，两个宝贝都不叫自己爸爸了，喊每个月才见七天的Mark倒是一口一个“Daddy”。

“Dudu！”小家伙自顾自地傻乐起来，小手紧紧地抓着Eduardo的领口，跟他完全相似的棕色大眼睛里的笑意都快要兜不住。

那头基因强大的卷发似乎是Mark对他的挑衅，Eduardo鼓着脸揪了揪它们，心里不可抑制地升起了一股本来不该存在的酸涩。

他已经幼稚到了嫉妒孩子们喊Mark“Daddy”，却不肯叫自己“Papa”。

“Dudu，亲亲。”完全没有意识到他在悄悄吃醋，Ben一个劲儿地蹭着Eduardo的颈窝，跟只鹿崽子一样撒娇，仰着张小脸讨要亲吻。

就算是有再大的不平此刻也该全部消散了，Ben贴心可爱得让Eduardo克制不住爱意泛滥，软软的还带着奶香，他接连在儿子脸上印了好几个吻，再搂着宝贝窝在自己怀里。旁边的小女儿睡得像个天使，小小的手握成一个小拳头，紧紧圈着Eduardo的手指。

瞬间，他的心里除了甜蜜什么也感受不到了。

因为和飞迈阿密的不是同一次航班，Alex带着宝贝们先登机，Eduardo都快要哭出来了——被女儿的分离焦虑传染的。

高大的Alex一手搂着一个小家伙，耐着性子等Eduardo亲够抱够，再吻吻幺弟的额头，转身走进登机口。

十分钟不到，Eduardo也坐上了飞往圣何塞机场的班机，十多个小时的长途飞行，把他带到了地球另一端的美国西海岸。

Sean很识相地等在了机场外面，全程忍受着Eduardo不满的注视，把车开到了帕罗奥图的Facebook总部。

Eduardo没有怀疑什么，这个远近闻名的前CFO跟着前总裁走向了专用电梯，径直通往了Mark的办公室。

可里面并没有Eduardo预期中会发生的场景——几个律师，几个公证人，一大堆纸质文件，以及摄像装置。

只有Mark，Dustin，Chris三个人而已。

Eduardo后知后觉地意识到可能被骗了，但又说不上哪儿不对，只能顺从地接受越发圆润的吉祥物达仔的熊抱，再被一脸不快的Mark给解救出来。

那只骨节分明的手很自然地抓着自己的，Eduardo可能被麻痹了，以至于忘记了要把手抽出来。

他们的连结在Eduardo生产完过后再次沉寂了下去，但Eduardo依然能很敏感地感受到Mark强势的信息素。

然后他被重新带进了电梯里，Mark牵着他走过一个神秘的通道，来到一个精密的房间，看起来像是一个实验室。

蓝色的灯光下静静地摆着五台巨大的胶囊仓，打开后其中是黑色的皮椅，摆着一个连接着几根线路的头盔。

Eduardo觉得自己身处在科幻片的拍摄现场，他很疑惑地望着身边的Mark，等着对方开口解释。

但Mark只是把他带到了其中一个去坐好，Eduardo潜意识里是信任他的，可能每月一次的探视潜移默化地改变了什么，Eduardo还没有察觉。

Dustin开始泛泛而谈，眼睛亮晶晶地开始向Eduardo解说。

这是一种全息投影的游戏，Facebook新成立的游戏部开发了整整两年的一代产品，能够再现真实的场景而不会感到怪异和违和，他们作为公司最早的创始人，可以是第一批使用者和试验者，正好当年在H33也有游戏之夜的传统。

他们已经全部就绪，Eduardo虽然觉得奇怪却没有犹豫。

像上面提到的，Eduardo全然地相信这帮朋友。

他戴上了头盔，拴好安全带，仓门关闭，一阵黑暗过后，眼前呈现的是2003年深秋的哈佛校园。

第一个场景，Eduardo在凌晨两点刷卡进入柯克兰楼，推开H33的宿舍门。

“Wardo, I need you.”

“I'm here for you.”

TBC


	15. 15

15

“So, what is it?”

Eduardo离开过后，Chris头疼地看着坐在电脑前的Mark和床上东倒西歪的Dustin。

“我发誓我没有碰过Wardo的脑子，”Dustin一脸笃定，就差没把手放在《圣经》上来证明自己，“而且我们的技术也暂时达不到，这还是个很粗糙的成品，你看——”

Dustin把手里的飞镖丢向Mark的台式电脑，那一整块区域如同界面被撕破一般泛出蓝光，然后再一起消失。

Mark很不高兴地把椅子转过来，像是在责备Dustin毁掉了他心爱的玩物。

“Mark？”Chris瞪大眼睛望着面前这个表情冷淡的卷毛CEO，尾音上扬，似乎在等一个解释。

“OK, you know what? 你这样只能让我怀疑一切都是你精心策划的，Mark，你知道我们不可能同意，所以单方面行动，屏蔽了Wardo的记忆。”

“你清楚我不会这么干，Chris，”莫须有的指控让Mark感到烦躁，他的眼神变得凌厉，语气也刻薄了起来，“你只是想推卸责任，尽管现在没有任何问题，你也要先为自己打好预防针。”

“等等等等，你们在吵什么？”达仔终于察觉到气氛不对，圆润地把自己挪动到床边坐好，双手虚张着放在半空中，防止随时会开始的内战。

Chris瞥了一眼Mark，没继续跟他争论，而是半警告半妥协地说到，“希望你不要搞砸了，不然我也想不到帮你的办法。”

“所以我们还是要装作什么都没有发生过吗，这样是不是对Wardo不公平？”Dustin苦恼地挠挠头，“感觉Wardo成了唯一一个普通玩家，但我们都开了外挂，我的良心会受到谴责的。”

“这只是个意外，现在也没有时间中断再重启一次。”

Mark从座椅上站起来，面对着他的两个合伙人，正经得像是在开股东大会，仿佛一个高高在上的王者在发号施令。

“我们需要在24个小时之内让Facebook走上正轨。”

这是关于挽回的游戏。

Mark有一个伟大的计划。

当他在新加坡参与两个孩子的成长时，他忽然觉得最开始搬去加州的那个暑假，Eduardo被落在了纽约，没有见证Facebook最大程度转型的过程，是一种遗憾。

但这并不是不可挽救。

他坐在最高的那把交椅，脚下是由他一手铸就的万丈高楼和堡垒。从构想到实现，一共用了两年。期间没有让Eduardo知道，因为这基本上算是Mark的秘密行动，而整个Facebook都可以为之调遣。

好像不管过多久，Eduardo在他面前都不会有长进。Mark不需要在去新加坡探视的时候收敛自己，他无视Eduardo刻意表现出来的疏离，但会在对方流露出不满之前，停止眼下正在进行的一切行为，包括呼吸。久而久之，Eduardo就拿他一点办法也没有了，只要不触及底线，Mark可以随便得寸进尺。

他无数次地制造巧合跟契机甚至意外，最没有理智的一回，他用Alpha的信息素诱导Eduardo发情，可最后都不了了之，因为Mark清楚地在Eduardo的眼睛里读到了拒绝，明显到难以忽略。

Eduardo的底线是跟他重归于好。Mark知道，但不代表能够接受。

所以这两年对他们来说，共同相处的日子是诡异而温情的。宝贝们察觉不到大人的复杂情绪，只会乖乖地任亲任抱，Mark意外于自己能轻易地收获孩子们的喜欢，他本来以为他会成为这个家里最突兀的存在，但血缘的力量比他想象得要强大。

唯一别扭的只有Eduardo。Mark经常坐在餐桌上不属于自己的固定座位，心安理得地享用保姆特意准备好的南洋特色食物，Eduardo除了用蜜糖做成的棕眼睛偷偷瞪他，其余的都是妥协，到后来已经学会了习以为常。

然而有一些事是不能妥协的。Eduardo是那种明明本人先动手，还要反过来怪Mark没有管好自己的人，不讲道理到了极点。这个Omega当着Mark的面喝醉过一次，整个人都变得黏糊糊的，连下面的产道也是，不过这次并没有一对双胞胎挤在他的子宫里等待降生。Mark克制不住地吻了他，过后也只是射在了Eduardo的腿间，但清醒过后的他回报给了Mark这么长时间以来最严厉的对待——被赶出了门。

Eduardo害怕跟他亲密接触，Mark猜测得到原因。

当时的气氛很好，可能是太好了，早就被认为消失了的精神连结有了反应，发出了微弱的信号，Mark敏锐地捕捉到了它，在一切结束之后，又平息了下去。

Eduardo惧怕他们之间这个无形的绳子，两个小家伙不算什么，但连结可以把自己强行向Mark打开，隔着胸腔就能被看透心脏，失去足以防御的盔甲。

难得的，Mark向Eduardo道了歉。虽然这个道歉听起来就是在变相地指责Eduardo勾引他，Mark依然言辞恳切地说完了，即便表情还是一如既往地冷淡，语气平板得像满不在乎。

Eduardo退了一步，重新向他敞开大门，转头也让保姆收起了家里所有的酒，统统锁进了玻璃橱柜。

这是Mark上一次去新加坡发生的事，回到加州后的他还不断地在脑子里重复播放这段记忆。

然后他决定把计划提前。

这是挽回Eduardo遗憾的游戏，也是Mark挽回Eduardo的游戏。

没有比现在更成熟的时机了。

可能是哪个步骤出现了差错，Eduardo在游戏里真的变成了当年还在上大学的小少爷，记忆停留在了那个时候，但整个H33加上此时不知道在哪里的Sean脑子都是原装的。

Chris以为Mark在其中动了手脚，就和很多年前一样，他们的CEO先生有前科。

原本的计划是在所有人都有了过去记忆的前提下，和Eduardo一起创立一个属于他们创始人的Facebook，没有背叛没有构陷没有伏击。但现在Eduardo失去了那些已有的经历，还是从前的那位出身世家的金融系小少爷，一边为Mark的事操心，一边奔波在凤凰社。

他们只有24个小时，在游戏里会等量换算成二十四天。

1h：第一天，Mark把Eduardo拉到了AEPi犹太兄弟会派对大厅角落的一个杂物间，向眨巴眨巴着茫然眼睛的巴西斑比要了1000美元的启动资金。

2h：第二天，Mark带Eduardo进了H33，让人跟Chris和Dustin一起坐在床沿，他在一块白板上写上Friendster和MySpace两个词，用最不晦涩的语言讲解Facebook跟这两个网站的区别。

那个时候还没有“Facebook”，也没有“TheFacebook”，Mark用NewCo代替他们公司的名字。

Eduardo听得很认真，甚至走之前还从Mark这里借了一本编程入门。

Dustin很厚道地等人离开后才开始笑，连Mark都忍不住勾起嘴角。

3h：第三天，Mark设计了网站的基本功能，包括首页、登录、隐私等等界面。

他的工作基本上就是坐在电脑前敲打键盘，期间Eduardo回来还书，如他所料Eduardo败在了引言上。Mark很好心地没有嘲讽，任由小少爷把那只绿色的飞镖从自己嘴里拿出来，顺便趁机亲吻了一下Eduardo的指尖。

他没有回头，所以看不到Eduardo瞬间红透的耳根。

4h：第四天，Mark在选修的艺术史课上写代码。

Eduardo坐在他旁边的座位，很认真地看投影上的雕塑像，专心听着Mark认为不知所云的老师的鉴赏分析。

5h：第五天，Mark停下了手里的事，在Eduardo拿到凤凰社第二轮通知的信封时敲开了Eduardo单人宿舍的房门。

他对Eduardo说那些社团只是特权阶级自娱自乐以彰显优越性的产物，Eduardo的重点却在Mark作为Alpha是怎么进到艾略特的。

最后他们闹得有点不愉快，当然。Eduardo不依不饶地责备Mark入侵宿舍楼门禁系统的行为，而Mark只想勒令Eduardo放弃入社。

6h：第六天，Mark没有去找Eduardo道歉，即使Dustin和Chris都在大骂他作弊试图篡改Eduardo的经历。

Eduardo总是主动的那个，虽然昨天的他不比Mark少生气。

Mark很迅速地回应了他，像他们从来没起过争执，并且向Eduardo报备了进度，得到允许后从The Facebook的银行卡账户中支出了200美元，购买了能够管控所有流量的Linux盒。

7h：第七天，Mark在Network Solutions上注册了TheFacebook的域名。

8h：第八天，Mark穿着短裤从雪地里跑回柯克兰，打开宿舍门发现Eduardo早就坐在沙发上昏昏欲睡，茶几上还摆着一瓶打开了的啤酒。

是的，他想起来给过Eduardo钥匙，能随时在自己不在的时候进到H33里，而不是坐在门前傻兮兮地等。

“说好九点钟的，你这个混蛋。”

Eduardo被惊醒了，看到进来的是Mark后嘟囔着抱怨，困倦下软糯的巴西口音根本藏不住，Mark几乎是立刻就绷紧了神经。

他咽了咽口水，喉结来回滚动了几下。

然后装作若无其事地拉开凳子开始把“关系状况”和“性取向”加到了Facebook的功能列表上。

“这很棒。”

Eduardo盯着屏幕，不遗余力地夸赞自己的合伙人。

“这里是标头。”

Mark的手指在键盘上快速地移动，正好能跟得上他心脏跳动的速度。

“你还做了标头。”

Eduardo有点惊讶。

Mark Zuckerberg Founder & CEO

Eduardo Saverin Co-Founder & CFO

“你不知道这对我父亲意味着什么。”

Eduardo喃喃自语。

“我当然知道。”

Mark直勾勾地盯着那双鹿一样的棕色眼睛，里面的糖分高到仿佛随时都会淌出蜜来。

“我们可以把第一封邮件发给凤凰社的人。”

Eduardo拿出手机。

“你确定这样发垃圾邮件给别人好吗？”

Mark耸耸肩，不置可否地说到。

“那些人交际圈广。如果发给你的朋友，它只会在书呆子之间流传。”

Eduardo认真地解释。

“好吧，”Mark翻开笔记本电脑的盖子，“给我他们的邮箱。”

“Jabberwock12@Harvard.edu.”

“这些家伙，”Mark嗤之以鼻地嘲笑，“真把自己当文学天才，《爱丽丝梦游仙境》是他们写的不成。”

“他们人挺好的。”

Eduardo皱眉。

“我只是说说而已。”

Mark无所谓地说到。他熟练地按下回车键，跟当年的场景完全一致。

“网站开通了。”

他听到自己说。

“我们去喝一杯庆祝一下吧，我请客。”

Eduardo的眼睛亮晶晶的，仰着头像只等待着跟主人互动的宠物。

Mark这次没有祈祷，他回过头，直视Eduardo的目光。

他的眼睛仿佛是强度最高的X射线，似乎要将Eduardo从内到外地看透一般。

最后，在Eduardo快要被盯得坐立不安直到脸红之前，Mark才勾起唇角。

“Okay.”

他说。

9h：第九天。

网站上线之后，Eduardo用了一个词来形容它。

“Exploded.”

整个哈佛的学生都在用，“Facebook me”甚至成为了大家的口头禅。

但Eduardo总觉得有些奇怪。

Mark表现得太平淡，平淡到冷漠的程度。

好像他是一个上帝，这一切都是在他的掌握之中。

他把这个疑惑对Dustin说了，这个平常都口若悬河的娃娃脸程序员突然变得支支吾吾。

Chris的及时出现解救了达仔。

“或许你该去问Mark，”Chris拥有这个世界上最无懈可击的微笑，“毕竟Wardo你是最了解他的不是吗？”

Eduardo的关注点果然被转移了。

“你说得好像我在暗恋他一样。”

他不赞同地瞪了此时不怀好意地怪叫的Dustin一眼，没什么气势地冲Chris反驳到。

“不，是他在暗恋你，Wardo。”

Chris笑得更灿烂了一些，露出整齐的牙齿。

Eduardo的喉咙不自觉地做出吞咽的动作。

他的朋友们像集体转了性似的，他感觉更怪异了。

好在Mark没有加重这份怪异。

Eduardo去问了他，他给出的回答是，预想到了这些会发生。

也许在自己面前站着的是一个外星人，那头卷毛里藏着接收远端信号的天线，真的能预知未来的事。

Eduardo把手指伸进了Mark的头发，只有一片干燥温暖的触感，别的没什么特别。

除了Mark的眼睛，他看向Eduardo的瞳孔扩大了，虹膜的蓝色变得幽深。

Eduardo像是被烫到一般地缩回手。

同样发烫的还有他的脸颊。

他们默契地先后道了晚安，Eduardo几乎是逃回艾略特的。

很好，连他自己也被传染得奇怪了。

10h：第十天。

Eduardo不知道自己为什么会陪Mark去小礼堂听比尔盖茨的演讲。

那些专业的术语一出来他的脑袋就处于休眠状态，为了不让自己睡着Eduardo一直在东张西望，一会儿抬头望望古老的吊灯，一会儿低头看看陈旧的地板。

忽然，Mark对他说，“我们换个位置。”

毫无理由。

Eduardo有点懵，瞄了一眼正讲在兴头上的微软创始人，压低了声线，“为什么？”

“我不能一直盯着前面那个人粉色贝雷帽，它会分散我的注意力。”

Eduardo顺着Mark的目光找到半天才看到那个坐在第一排的姑娘，他有点无语，“Mark，我相信你的视力绝对不止5.0。”

然后他先从座位上站起来，弯腰低头准备努力降低存在感，谁知道Mark直接大摇大摆地拉开凳子，制造了尖锐的响声。

Eduardo无奈地捂住脸，却发现没有人察觉他们，可能是观众们都听得太入迷了的缘故。

他继续坐在Mark的位置上无所事事，暖气的温度逐渐让他昏昏欲睡。

Mark不一样，Mark有别的事要做。

虽然知道这一切都是假的，但他还是在Christy试图搔首弄姿勾引自己时对她竖起了中指。

去她的喝一杯。

11h：第十一天。

TheFacebook扩张到了耶鲁大学和哥伦比亚大学。

12h：第十二天。

Eduardo提出把TheFacebook推广到斯坦福大学。

“是时候让帕罗奥图的人见识一下它了。”

和当年的话如出一辙。

Mark的心不由自主地收紧了一下。

不，他们在改变过去。

他抿紧了嘴唇，下颌绷成一条直线。

Eduardo不知道气氛为什么瞬间凝固了下来，他小心翼翼地开口，因为Mark看起来像是在生气。

“我说错什么了吗？”

Mark摇了摇头。

“没有。”

13h：第十三天。

Sean Parker is a trouble maker.

但他又不是一个可有可无的角色。

因为刚吃了官司破产，Sean过不下去准备来哈佛投奔Mark，向上一个炮友借了最后一笔钱买机票。H33的三个人得知后已经来不及阻止了，因为他已经坐上了飞波士顿的飞机。

Mark第一时间接到了下飞机的Sean，本来他还想调侃当年Eduardo没有享受的待遇居然被自己赶上了，但看暴君黑着一张脸就闭嘴了。

车上Chris和Dustin都等着，因为怕Mark说不明白，或者说服不了。他们告诉Sean，Eduardo没有把记忆带过来，Sean不知死活地开了一句玩笑说是不是落在了头盔里，被Mark狠狠地瞪了一眼。

Mark说Sean不能口无遮拦，不能让Eduardo察觉什么，还不能对Eduardo太过友好。

毕竟现在他们还只是陌生人，而Eduardo一定会从网络上看到有关Sean的负面报道。

“所以，又要我当supervillain？！”

Sean有点不情愿，原本在这几个人里面他和Eduardo的关系是最好的，这次的内测还是他把人带到硅谷来的，怎么现在他成了反派，其他人又和Eduardo亲密无间了。

他觉得不公平，但还是不得不屈服于Mark等人的压迫。

他们都去了纽约，当然不是一起。

实际操作起来不是一般地困难，对于Sean来说，他得在第一次聚会上迟到二十五分钟，然后口若悬河地在餐桌上说完一场单人脱口秀，期间要忍受Eduardo来回的打量，还有Mark眼神的审视。

他像是在参加一场试镜，面对着最为严苛的导演，不能露出半点破绽。

总算，他成功地在Eduardo那里获得了一个坏印象。

传统商业王国教出来的小少爷在这么一个算不上正式的见面上都为自己系上了领带，Sean不是一个正经的企业家，更别提他已经两次创业失败，Eduardo有足够的理由不喜欢这个人。

但Eduardo没有因为Sean跟Mark吵架，尽管这次的午餐是他提出的。Mark对待Sean的态度不明确，但Eduardo总觉得他已经把对方的底摸得了若指掌，好像一切都在Mark的掌控之下。

他的卷毛机器人，是个不折不扣的控制狂。

Eduardo按下了心里对Sean Parker有关的所有疑问，决定再观望观望。

不过他们都对Sean走之前留下的那个建议没有意见。

去掉“The”，只要“Facebook”。

这样的确更简洁一点。

14h：第十四天。

虽然这次Mark一开始就没有答应帮那两个Winklevoss建哈佛撩妹网，但Eduardo还是因为强迫同类相食登上了校报。

Mark努力不让自己笑得太明显，因为他知道这会让Eduardo更生气。

“这肯定是飞行俱乐部的人的阴谋。”

Eduardo郁闷地躺在Mark的单人床上，Dustin在另一个房间实时播报他们的会员数量。

“15万零4人了。”

所有的不愉快都被一扫而空，Eduardo坐起来，把眼睛弯成一个很可爱的弧度。

“Congratulation.”Eduardo说。

Mark回了同样的一个词。

“Congratulation.”

15h：第十五天。

Eduardo参与了一场混乱但有序的实习生招聘，即使Mark全程在解释，Eduardo也不觉得他说的是英语。

不过整个场景的气氛很好，无论是乱七八糟的实验室，喧闹的学生，还是Dustin放的嘈杂的音乐，Eduardo没有感到一丝的违和，他完全地融入到了环境。

然后他将装有一万八千美元支票的信封塞到了Mark手里。

他们的下一站是加利福尼亚。

16h：第十六天。

他们的计划是占领一百所学校。

Sean Parker在中途加入了进来，鉴于他被临时女友赶了出去，而刚好对面就是Mark他们租下的别墅，Eduardo咬着手指想了很久才同意让他暂住进来。

但不是免费的，Sean保证会在Facebook入驻一百所学校时，同时让它登上两片大陆。

“你觉得我们该相信他吗？”

Eduardo的呼吸有些紊乱，因为Mark现在正在跟他接吻。

在一个狭窄的杂物间，避开了所有人的视线，Mark经常干这种事，Eduardo甚至觉得他有偷情的癖好。

“What？”

显然此时此刻的Mark分不出精力处理Eduardo的问题，他的CPU都在专心地运转亲吻的程序，别的事情没办法转移他的注意。

“我是说Sean Parker。”

Eduardo的脸有点红，还好在昏暗的灯光下看不太清。

“别管他，Wardo。”

他们不应该为了别的人而中断动作，Mark不满地皱起眉头，然后十倍地从Eduardo那里讨了回来。

17h：第十七天。

早上Dustin划钢索的时候摔进了泳池，晚上就被灵感砸中，搞出了一道墙。

Eduardo忙着跟房子的原主人道歉，一边找物管商量维修烟囱的事。

18h：第十八天。

Sean安排了跟Peter Thiel的见面。

他们拿到了五十万美元的天使投资。

这让Eduardo对Sean发生了改观。

虽然他还是很在乎那些跟绯闻和大麻有关的新闻，不过目前看来Sean都没有越界。

19h：第十九天。

他们在帕罗奥图拥有了一间办公大厅。

20h：第二十天。

鉴于他们有了两个新加入的股东，作为CFO兼哈佛经济系的高材生，Eduardo帮每个人都检查了一遍股权协议书。

签完字之后Mark问他还记不记得那个给棋手排名的公式。

Eduardo以为Mark是高兴得记忆错乱了，想伸手去摸摸他的额头，被扯进椅子里亲吻。

这个故事里没有Erica，没有Facemash，自然也不会有公式。

21h：第二十一天。

Facebook成功地进军一百所大学。

22h：第二十二天。

Sean实现了让Facebook登陆南美和亚洲的承诺。

23h：第二十三天。

他们的会员达到了九十万。

24h：第二十四天。

Sean特意重新搞了一个百万会员庆功会。

“先说好，你别把电脑摆在桌上。”

反派不怀好意地嘲笑曾经被砸过电脑的卷毛CEO，被毫不留情地回击。

“你最好不要惹Wardo生气，如果他要把拳头打在你脸上，我是不会拦的。”

“我也不会。”Dustin举手附和。

“够了够了你们。”Chris扶额。

Eduardo穿着既不正式又不休闲的套装来到装潢一新的办公室。

当屏幕上炸开一百万的会员数时，Mark站在他的旁边。

那串数字消失，取而代之的是十几个字母，排列整齐过后拼凑成两个词。

Happy Birthday.

Eduardo不解地看着此刻异常温柔的Mark本人，接受了一个莫名其妙的吻。

所有的灯光一齐熄灭，无数的记忆涌入Eduardo的脑海。

游戏结束。

胶囊仓缓缓打开。

Mark首先从头晕里清醒，走过去帮Eduardo摘掉头盔，意料之中地看到一双红通通的斑比眼。

“这是什么。”

Eduardo的声音有点哑。

“礼物，”Mark抿紧嘴唇，头一次对自己感到了不确定，“十二点了，你的生日。”

“你弄错了，”Eduardo的语气带着哭腔，“东部时间还差一天。”

“我算的是新加坡的时间。”Mark解释。

整间实验室里亮起灯光，巨大的电子屏上拼出了一个数字，是至今为止Facebook在全世界的会员人数。

在Mark的眼里，这是他能做到的最浪漫的事，为他的Wardo。

Eduardo哽咽着骂了一句Mark混蛋，然后着他的卷毛狠狠地把自己的嘴唇送了上去。

Chris和Dustin站在旁边，双双一副大功告成的样子，也拥抱到了一起。

Sean在快被憋死之前终于挣脱掉了头盔，然后满头大汗地看着两对抱成一团的人，像是错过了一集的剧情。

总算，在上帝的指引下，他们打出了大团圆的结局。

每个人都获得了幸福。

还会有更多的幸福。

FIN


End file.
